Une place particulière dans mon coeur
by lasolitaire
Summary: Inspirée par mon One-shot "T'offrir le monde".
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une fillette était assise à terre. Elle tenait dans sa main un bâton et s'amusait à tracer des traits à terre. Une jeune femme se rapprocha de l'enfant et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- Que dessines-tu Natsuki ?

- Devines.

- Hum … Une maison.

- Oui mais c'est notre maison maman.

La jeune femme souleva l'enfant de trois ans et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Mais quelle merveilleuse petite fille nous avons là. Tu as même dessiné l'abri des chiens. Comme tu es intelligente ma fille.

- C'est pour Duran Maman.

- Il n'y a pas que Duran tu sais.

- Oui mais Duran est le plus beau.

- Tu as raison.

La jeune femme caressa le haut de la tête de l'enfant puis la reposa à terre.

- Viens.

- Où ça ?

- Nous allons réveiller Nao pour le goûter.

- Je peux donner le goûter à Nao Maman ?

- Bien sûr mon ange.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

- Ara Saeko-han vous étiez donc dans l'arrière cours.

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit largement à la vue d'une jeune femme tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

- Shizuma. Que me vaut cette surprise ?

- Shizuru voulait voir Natsuki alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions vous rendre visite.

Saeko fixa sa fille qui s'avança vers Shizuma. Elle l'attrapa au vol.

- Qu'en dis-tu Natsuki ? Tu veux montrer à Shizuru ton dessin ?

Natsuki se débattit des bras de sa mère et prit la main de l'autre jeune fille.

- Viens Shizuru.

Saeko sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa fille tirait l'autre jeune fille. Lorsqu'elles celles-ci n'étaient plus à portée de vue, elle invita Shizuma chez elle.

- Rentrons. Ces deux-là sont tellement inséparables que nous en avons au moins pour une heure.

- Ara ? Je préfère cela plutôt qu'elles ne s'entendent pas. Nous sommes souvent ensemble, cela serait un beau gâchis si nos enfants se querellaient à chaque rencontre.

Natsuki s'arrêta devant son chef-d'oeuvre et le montra à Shizuru.

- C'est ma maison.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- On pourrait faire notre maison.

- Oui.

Natsuki traça un trait à terre et commença à faire une autre maison. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru dessiner à son tour quelque chose à terre.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je veux une maison avec des fleurs.

- C'est moche les fleurs.

Shizuru s'arrêta et fixa l'autre enfant.

- Mais je veux des fleurs dans notre maison.

Natsuki réfléchit et sourit.

- Si tu as des fleurs, alors je veux un autre Duran.

Shizuru hocha la tête et reprit ce qu'elle avait entrepris.

Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes sirotaient une tasse de thé.

- Comment se porte Hikaru ?

- Bien je vous remercie. Ma foi mon époux me manque.

- Je vous comprend. Kenta est lui aussi en voyage d'affaire. Heureusement que j'ai mes filles pour me tenir compagnie.

- Shizuru est mûre pour son âge alors je ne m'ennuie guère à répondre aux multiples questions qu'elle se pose.

- Je suis heureuse que nos deux filles s'entendent. Nous pourrons au moins envisager une fusion dans l'avenir.

- Ara Saeko-han, il me tarde que ces deux-là puissent comprendre l'enjeu de notre fusion.

- Je suis sûre que nos entreprises seront en sécurité avec nos filles.

- Je l'espère ma chère.

Saeko fixa un instant Natsuki.

- Elle aurait été un homme comme les prédictions du docteur, nous aurions pu célébrer un magnifique mariage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Saeko. Je suis sûre qu'un contrat fera tout aussi bien l'affaire qu'un mariage.

- Oui en effet. Nous envisageons la même chose avec les Tokiha.

- Il est vrai qu'Hitomi va bientôt rentrer de France avec sa petite fille.

- Plus de quatre ans que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Nous étions inséparables … J'espère retrouver cette proximité.

- Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas.

- Votre optimisme est toujours le même Saeko.

- Que voulez-vous ? Nous avons de magnifiques enfants alors je suis sûre que le futur ne pourra nous amener que joie, amour et réussite.

**Fin du prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Apprendre la vérité**

**9 ans plus tard.**

- Je regrette, je ne comprends pas. Ré-expliquez-moi je vous prie.

- Saeko … Nous nous doutions que quelque chose n'était pas correcte avec notre fille.

- Notre bébé est intelligente depuis son plus jeune âge alors pourquoi … Je regrette, j'ai besoin de …

Saeko n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et trouva refuge dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci hocha la tête à l'égard de l'homme lui faisait face qui reprit son explication.

- Votre fille a développé une tumeur au niveau du cortex cérébral depuis sa naissance. Nous n'avons pas pu la distinguer jusqu'à présent car elle ne possédait pas une taille conséquente et n'était donc pas visualisable avec l'imagerie que nous utilisons. Les migraines de votre fille sont dues à l'augmentation de la taille de la tumeur.

- Et quel rapport avec votre diagnostique docteur ?

Celui-ci fixa un instant la jeune fille se situant dans une autre pièce avec une infirmière.

- La tumeur s'est intégrée au cortex cérébral de votre fille. Le cerveau possède des mécanismes de défenses pour se protéger contre toutes intrusions externes. Pour se protéger de la tumeur, le cerveau de votre fille s'est mise en 'mode veille' sur une partie de la vie de votre fille qu'il maîtrise : Ses premières années.

- Pouvons-nous l'extraire ?

- Je … Je ne pratique pas ce genre d'opérations.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est extrêmement dangereux. Je crains que vous ne trouviez personne au Japon la pratiquant.

- Quels pays ou hôpitaux pratiquent cette intervention ?

- A ma connaissance … Peut-être le centre de recherche de Washington. Monsieur et Madame Kruger, vous devez comprendre que même si l'opération réussie, il n'est pas sûr que Natsuki retrouve toutes ses capacités. Elle peut ne subir aucune amélioration et pire avoir des répercussions plus graves.

Saeko reprit plus difficilement la parole.

- Ma fille a douze ans … Elle possède la mentalité d'un enfant de dix ans. Savez-vous à quel point c'est dur pour elle ? La plupart de ses amis lui ont tourné le dos car elle n'arrive pas à suivre leur façon d'agir ou de parler. Nous n'avons réussi à garder que quelques uns de ses amis, proche de notre cercle familial. Alors s'il y a une chance qu'elle puisse être et devenir une femme et non pas rester un enfant dans un corps adulte, nous la saisirons.

- La tumeur n'est pas un danger tant qu'elle reste en place. Il sera toujours temps d'agir quand les migraines ne seront plus supportables pour votre fille. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Kruger ?

- Nous possédons une partie de notre entreprise aux États-Unis. Nous n'aurons aucun problème pour nous y rendre Saeko. Nous devrions attendre encore un peu.

- Mais Kenta …

- Nous pourrions la perdre Saeko alors chérissons encore le temps que nous avons avec notre fille.

- Maman ?

Saeko fixa sa fille et essuya les quelques larmes.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Saeko s'agenouilla au niveau de sa fille et murmura.

-Tu as quelque chose dans la tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maman et Papa vont enlever le quelque chose d'accord ?

- Oui ! On peut rentrer à la maison. Je veux jouer avec Shizuru.

- Viens nous allons aller chercher Nao. Papa va discuter avec le médecin.

* * *

><p>Natsuki était assise dans l'herbe avec Shizuru.<p>

- C'est ce que le médecin à dit à papa et maman. Mais je n'ai pas compris. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire toi ?

Shizuru secoua la tête.

- Je crois que ce n'est rien de grave si on peut le retirer. Natsuki ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Reito m'a traité d'attardée hier. Je sais que c'est pas gentil mais quand j'ai demandé à Maman, elle m'a dit de pas l'écouter.

- Saeko-han a raison Natsuki. Ne l'écoute pas.

Natsuki sourit largement et se releva tout en présentant sa main à Shizuru.

- Tu es toujours gentille avec moi. Viens on va aller voir Mai et Nao.

Shizuru hocha la tête et prit la main présentée.

- Natsuki me traite comme une princesse.

- Tu es ma princesse Shizuru.

Shizuru rougit légèrement.

- Natsuki veut devenir mon prince ?

Natsuki hocha la tête et traîna de force Shizuru vers une autre partie du jardin. Deux têtes rouges étaient visibles un peu plus loin. Natsuki s'avança tout en tenant fermement la main de Shizuru.

- Hey Nao, Mai qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

- Je veux attraper ça pour Mai.

Natsuki fixa le ça en question et distingua une petite grenouille. Nao sauta d'un coup, ratant l'animal de quelques millimètres. Nao fixa un instant l'autre jeune femme et soupira.

- Je suis désolée Mai.

Mai sourit légèrement et prit la main de la jeune fille.

- Viens on va jouer à la balançoire. Tu me pousses ?

Nao hocha la tête et se fit tirer jusqu'à la balançoire.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête et fixa Shizuru.

- Tu veux que je te pousse ?

- Ara Natsuki est vraiment mon prince.

Natsuki grommela quelque peu et s'apprêtait à s'en allait lorsqu'elle distingua quelque chose sur la pelouse. Elle se pencha et le ramassa.

- Fermes les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fermes les yeux Shizuru.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans ses mains. Elle rouvrit les yeux et distingua une petite masse verte.

- Un trèfle ?

- C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles Shizuru.

- Ara en effet.

- Papa m'a dit que ça portait chance.

- C'est pour moi ?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à retrouver Mai et Nao lorsqu'elle sentit une chose douce sur sa joue. Shizuru l'embrassa quelque instant et sourit plus largement.

- Okini Natsuki. Je vais le garder avec moi tous les jours.

Natsuki hocha la tête et tendit sa main à Shizuru

- On va jouer ?

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en tenant doucement le trèfle dans sa main.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, trois femmes fixaient leur progéniture. Saeko souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle vit sa fille pousser Shizuru. Elle sentit une prise sur son genou.<p>

- Nous sommes là pour vous Saeko si vous désirez parler.

Saeko sourit à Hitomi puis secoua la tête. Shizuma fixa à son tour sa fille.

- J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Shizuru et savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

Les deux femmes la fixèrent en attente de la réponse.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Natsuki comme elle était. Vous devez comprendre Saeko que quelque soit votre décision, ma famille sera là pour vous.

- Je vous remercie. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi.

Hitomi rigola légèrement.

- Toute cette complicité m'a vraiment manquée en France. Je suis heureuse qu'Haru ait décidé de revenir ici et d'y rester. Regardez comment Mai s'entend bien avec Nao.

Shizuma hocha la tête.

- Cela ne peut être que prometteur pour l'avenir. Imaginez, une fusion parfaite entre nos trois entreprises.

Hitomi hocha la tête.

- Nous serions l'élite du Japon si cela se produisait.

- Pour cela il faudrait que ma fille survive. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas partager votre rêve.

Shizuma prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme.

- Où est donc passée votre optimisme ma chère ?

Saeko fixa sa fille tendant la main à Shizuru pour la faire descendre de la balançoire.

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé.

- Je ne veux pas m'avancer à parler pour vous Hitomi mais sachez que les Viola seront toujours là pour vous Saeko. Nos familles se sont toujours soutenues et je ne souhaite guère que cela change.

- Shizuma a raison. Nous resterons à vos côtés Saeko. Quelque soit les difficultés auxquelles vous devez faire face.

Saeko hocha la tête et sourit à la vue de sa fille.

- Qui y'a t-il Natsuki ?

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

- Bien sûr mon ange.

Natsuki prit le verre et commença à s'en aller.

- Où vas-tu avec ça ?

- C'est pour Shizuru.

Shizuma rigola légèrement.

- Il semblerait que votre fille se comporte comme un vrai gentleman avec ma fille. Shizuru risque de profiter de la situation. Ces deux-là sont vraiment inséparables.

Saeko sourit à son tour.

- Espérons que Kami soit clémente et les laisse être ensembles.

Nao déboula à toute vitesse vers sa mère.

- M'man de l'eau !

- Nao … Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça.

Nao s'avança et se servit elle même tout en déboulant loin.

- Tiens Mai !

Hitomi secoua la tête.

- Il semblerait que Nao soit aussi gentleman avec ma fille que Natsuki avec Shizuru. L'avenir promet d'être prometteur.

- Puisse Kami vous entendre mes deux amies. Je ne souhaite que cela.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	3. Chapitre 2

**N/A :****Malgré que je sois lessivée par le boulot, limite en pleures à cause du fait que je me sois faîte larguée comme une m****, je veux vous remercier pour vos mises en favoris, vos suivis et surtout vos reviews. Je veux fuir la réalité, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre nous placera avec des personnages adultes. Bonne lecture ^^.N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me motiver à publier.**

**Chapitre 2 : Baisers magiques**

**3 ans plus tard**

- Que comptez-vous faire Saeko ?

- Kenta met tout en place pour partir dans moins de deux mois.

- J'admire votre courage.

- C'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite régulièrement.

- Shizuru me l'a demandé. Comme toujours.

- C'est une fille gentille et douce.

- Oui en effet. Natsuki a une place importante dans la vie de Shizuru.

- Elle devient de plus en plus belle du haut de ses quinze ans.

- Votre fille est plus sportive mais vous n'avez pas à rougir de sa beauté.

- Le sport … Elle n'a que cela. Natsuki a quinze ans mais ne s'intéresse pas à ce qui devrait l'intéresser pour son âge. Votre fille passe son temps à lui raconter les flirts qu'elle subit ou les avances du fils Kanzaki mais Natsuki ne comprend pas tout.

- Il est vrai que Shizuru est forte appréciée par la gente masculine. Et en juger par les dires, la gente féminine n'est pas indifférente à sa personnalité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Saeko, Shizuru met tout en œuvre pour que Natsuki comprenne les choses. Ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille.

- Il est fort dommage que Nao n'apprécie pas votre fille de la même manière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Ara Nao semble plus intéressée par l'héritière Tokiha.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Nao ne cesse de ramener Mai-san après les cours ou de la défendre face aux jeunes hommes trop entreprenants. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a juste haussé les épaules. Mais je connais ma fille. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas réjouie de notre départ.

- Y'a t-il des tensions entre vos deux filles ?

- Non, par Kami ces deux-là ne se querellent jamais. Nao n'a peut-être que treize ans mais elle comprend parfaitement que l'opération pourrait lui permettre de retrouver sa grande-sœur alors elle accepte avec certaines réticences. Mai-san fait partie de celles-ci.

- Je suis sûre que Mai-san se fera une joie d'écrire à votre fille.

Saeko fixa un instant le jardin et sourit.

- Qu'en est-t-il de votre fille ?

- Elle ne prend pas bien la nouvelle. Elle apprécie vraiment Natsuki vous savez.

- Nous vous donnerons de nos nouvelles.

Pendant que les deux adultes parlaient du départ, Natsuki et Shizuru étaient confortablement assise sur la pelouse.

- Ara Natsuki-san n'est pas très bavarde aujourd'hui.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Shizuru s'avança et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Natsuki a encore mal ?

- Les bisous magiques ne marchent pas Shizuru. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être que les baisers magiques marchent alors.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ara ? Natsuki ne sait pas ce qu'est un baiser magique ?

- Non.

- Je montrerais à Natsuki-chan avant qu'elle ne parte.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru et l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard surpris de l'autre fille.

- J'aime pas quand t'es triste Shizuru.

- Natsuki va vraiment beaucoup me manquer.

- Je vais revenir. Maman a dit qu'il faut juste retirer le quelque chose de ma tête et c'est fini. Mais le docteur d'ici n'a pas les outils pour retirer le quelque chose.

Shizuru hocha la tête essayant de masquer au mieux sa tristesse.

- Bien le bonjour ma douce Shizuru.

Celle-ci releva la tête pour faire face à un jeune homme. Celui-ci reprit avec plus d'entrain.

- Tu accepterais d'aller faire un tour ?

- Je suis occupée avec Natsuki-chan.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une discussion un peu plus adulte pour une fois ?

- La discussion me plaît parfaitement.

Le jeune homme fixa un instant Natsuki.

- Je voudrais parler en privée avec toi.

- Reito, tu devrais t'en aller.

- Natsuki, tu as quinze ans alors prend tes responsabilités. Tu es capable de me parler non ?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Shizuru se releva avec une certaine réticence puis rejoint sa mère. Une fois seule, Reito laissa parler la colère.

- Tu as beau être l'héritière de Kruger Corporation, cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois une attardée mentale qui ne sera plus de ce monde avant la fin de l'année. Quand tu seras partie, Shizuru sera enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Crois-tu qu'elle reste avec toi parce qu'elle le souhaite ? La pauvre est obligée de te supporter.

- J'aime bien Shizuru et Shizuru m'aime bien.

- Au vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Si elle t'aime vraiment, t'as t-elle déjà embrassé ?

- Oui.

- Autre part que sur la joue ou sur le front.

Natsuki réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

- Deux personnes qui s'aiment vont se balader ensemble main dans la main et surtout font des choses de couples. Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que fait un couple. Alors laisse Shizuru être avec quelqu'un de normal.

- Je suis normale.

Reito secoua la tête et ricana amèrement.

- Tu sais que tout le monde te ment sur ton état ? Tu as l'intelligence d'un enfant de dix ans et encore je n'en suis pas sur. Tu n'es même pas capable de suivre les cours. Tu ne comprends pas le second degré, les euphémismes ou le langage imagé. Tu es loin d'être normale.

- Personne ne me ment.

- Tu n'as retenu que ça de ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas revenir ici après ton opération ?

- Maman me l'a promis.

- Tes parents et ta sœur reviendront mais pas toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu sera morte Natsuki.

Natsuki reçu une forte douleur dans sa tête ce qui la fit tenir celle-ci avec ses deux mains fortement. Shizuru ayant vu la scène se précipita à proximité de son amie.

- Natsuki ?

- J'ai mal.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit !

- La vérité.

Saeko s'avança et menaça le jeune homme.

- Sortez de chez moi avant que je n'en réfère à votre père.

Avec l'aide de Shizuru et de sa mère, Saeko amena Natsuki à l'intérieur. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Natsuki s'était évanouie. Saeko caressa le visage de sa fille.

- Je crois que nous devons partir au plus vite. Les migraines sont de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus forte.

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme et sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Nous devrions rentrer Shizuru. Natsuki-chan a besoin de repos.

Shizuru n'avait pas réussi à dormir et se rendit directement chez les Kruger le lendemain. Elle fut surprise de voir Monsieur Kruger et Nao portant deux grosses valises.

- Kruger-sama ?

- Ah Shizuru. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Natsuki.

- Elle n'est vraiment pas bien. Nous portons pour les Etats-Unis dès maintenant.

- Puis-je lui dire au revoir ?

- Bien sûr mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Notre jet nous attend.

Shizuru salua rapidement Saeko sur son passage puis se dirigea dans la chambre de Natsuki. Celle-ci lui sourit tout en emballant quelques affaires.

- Ton père m'a dit que vous partiez aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki qui émit difficilement.

- Reito a dit que tu étais obligée de rester avec moi.

Shizuru secoua la tête et s'avança vers Natsuki. Tout en la serrant contre elle, elle murmura.

- Tu vas me manquer ma Natsuki.

- Il a dit que je vais mourir.

Shizuru se figea puis caressa doucement la joue de son amie.

- Natsuki doit me promettre de ne pas mourir.

- Je promets.

Shizuru embrassa la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixa Shizuru avec un regard enfantin.

- Et pour le baiser magique ? Tu me montres ?

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'assura d'être seule dans la pièce.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Même pas à Nao-san.

- Je promets.

Shizuru embrassa doucement Natsuki sur les lèvres puis la serra contre elle.

- Fais un vœu maintenant.

- Je souhaite … Revenir ici avec toi.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

- Écris-moi aussi souvent que tu le pourras d'accord ?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Shizuru émit tristement.

- Personne ne peut te remplacer Natsuki. Tu as une place importante dans mon cœur. Tu ne le comprends peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais j'espère que tu le comprendras quand tu reviendras. Ne l'oublie pas d'accord ?

Natsuki s'avança et embrassa à son tour Shizuru sur les lèvres.

- C'est un baiser magique pour pas que tu sois triste. Fais un vœu.

- J'ai déjà fait mon vœu Natsuki.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un secret. Je te le dirais quand tu reviendras.

- D'accord. Dis Shizuru ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis toujours ton prince ?

Shizuru sourit légèrement et embrassa une deuxième Natsuki sur les lèvres.

- Natsuki restera toujours mon prince. Je t'en fais la promesse.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Retour **

**Dix ans plus tard**

Natsuki ouvrit une porte et se fit bousculer par une autre jeune femme. Natsuki fronça les sourcils et distingua un homme essayant de parler à la jeune femme. Elle haussa les épaules et s'aventura à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle remonta un couloir et prit la parole à la vue d'une femme assise sur un canapé.

- Que se passe-t-il Maman ?

- Comment ça Natsuki ?

- Je viens de voir Nao partir en colère. Papa sur ses talons.

- Oh ce n'est rien. Nous avons juste décidé de repartir au Japon.

- Juste ? C'est quand même une grande décision. Nous avons tous nos repères ici.

- C'est bien pour cela que ta sœur est en colère. Mais nous aimerions y retourner. Ou plutôt ton père doit y retourner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton état est stable ma fille. Qui plus est notre siège ne se porte pas bien depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Je suis désolée. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Saeko s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa le visage. Celle-ci avait un regard absent, triste et coupable sur ses traits fins.

- Ne redis jamais désolé pour ça tu m'entends ?

- Mais …

- Tu es en vie Natsuki avec toutes tes facultés. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Tu n'es pas contente d'y retourner ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Dix ans ont passé depuis notre dernier voyage au Japon.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons retrouver là-bas.

Saeko fixa sa fille et prit délicatement sa main.

- Natsuki … S'agit-il de Shizuru ? Je sais que cela te fais mal mon bébé.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Pour autant ses futurs propos n'étaient pas en accord avec son ressenti selon Saeko.

- Elle a fait son chemin. Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Alors pourquoi avoir cessé de prendre de ses nouvelles depuis ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Et elles sont légitimes.

- C'est le passé Natsuki. Ton passé est derrière toi. Tu es en vie. Chéris ce moment.

- Le passé reste quand même dans ma mémoire Maman. Malgré la tumeur … Cette partie là est bien ancrée en moi. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais l'oublier.

- Natsuki …

Natsuki secoua la tête pour clore la discussion.

- Je vais aller chercher Nao. Papa n'arrivera pas à la retrouver alors dis-lui de rentrer pour finaliser le départ. Je m'occupe de convaincre Nao.

Sur ce, elle tapa un sms rapide puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta devant un bar et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa à une table vide et sourit à la vue de la servante.

- Que puis-je pour toi Natsuki ?

- Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît. Et ajoutes un cappuccino double crème.

- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé depuis l'autre soir.

- Je suis désolée.

- Nous pourrions …

- Il n'y aura pas de nous. Je repars chez moi … Au Japon.

La servante sourit tristement puis s'inclina légèrement.

- Je vais chercher ta commande

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsuki sourit lorsqu'elle visualisa sa sœur. Celle-ci s'affala sur le siège.

- J'ai commandé pour toi.

- Merci.

Natsuki attendit d'être servie puis décida de rompre le silence.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas ?

Nao secoua la tête.

- Je suis bien ici. Je n'ai rien qui m'attende là-bas.

- Rien tu es sûre ?

Nao avala une partie de sa boisson et sourit tristement.

- Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis dix ans. Elle m'avait promis de m'écrire mais rien, même pas un vulgaire post-it.

- Il y a sans doute une explication.

- Oui, elle a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux.

Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Je sais que notre départ t'a causé beaucoup de peine et j'en suis désolée.

Nao frotta l'arrière de son cou.

- Je ne vais pas te reprocher d'être en vie ou encore d'avoir récupéré ma grande sœur. Depuis cinq ans tu as évolué et je suis vraiment contente qu'on puisse faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Mai aurait du le comprendre. Ce n'est pas toi que je blâme.

- Tu sais … J'ai peur de retourner là-bas.

- A cause de Shizuru ?

- Pas seulement. Revoir Reito n'est pas une chose que je souhaite.

Nao haussa les épaules.

- Tu m'aides à ne pas voir Mai et je t'aide à ne pas voir Shizuru ou l'autre tâche.

Natsuki rigola légèrement.

- Marché conclu.

- Je suis sûre que y'a moyen de trouver des jolies femmes dans la Kruger Corporation. On est les héritières. On peut avoir qui on veut alors on a qu'à oublier le passé.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- J'ai toujours raison. Tu devrais le savoir avec le temps.

- Tu ne changera jamais p'tite sœur.

* * *

><p>Natsuki et Nao rentrèrent chez elles tout en rigolant. A la vue de leurs filles, Kenta semblait rassuré. Il demanda à ses filles.<p>

- Donc c'est réglé ?

- Yep. Nats' a de bons arguments.

Kenta hocha la tête et enlaça ses deux filles.

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux d'avoir trois femmes resplendissantes à mes côtés.

Nao murmura doucement.

- Il a fumé quoi le paternel ?

- Nao ! Sois plus gentille avec ton père.

- Désolé M'man mais là y'a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Il est juste heureux de retourner au Japon. Que voulez-vous c'est un enfant du pays.

Natsuki fixa sa mère.

- Et toi Maman ? Tu n'es pas contente de retourner là-bas ?

- Honnêtement ? Je préférerais rester ici par simple précaution.

Natsuki prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Le médecin m'a laissée sortir depuis cinq ans et chaque année, les contrôles sont bons. Tout va bien Maman et tout ira bien. Nous pouvons repartir. La tumeur n'est plus là et je vais bien.

Saeko hocha la tête.

- Je vais prévenir la gouvernante que nous arriverons demain dans l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>- Je pensais pas le dire mais rien n'a changé.<p>

- C'est clair ! Les domestiques ont fait un sacré boulot pour garder le manoir tel qu'il était.

- Je parlais de la ville Nao. Pas de la maison.

- Ah … Oui. En même temps, on est dans le quartier traditionnel. Faudra qu'on aille en ville pour voir ce que ça donne.

- Attendez vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas ici en touriste. Le but est que vous m'aidiez dans la gestion de l'entreprise donc pas de sorties autres que pour les affaires.

Nao et Natsuki fixèrent leur père avec une mine déconfite. Celui-ci explosa de rire après quelques secondes à fixer ses filles.

- Je te l'avais dit Saeko que ça marcherait.

- Il se fout de nous c'est ça ?

- Juste pour la partie sortie. Pour le reste votre père n'a pas tort. Dès demain nous irons au siège de Kruger Corporation.

Natsuki prit les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle roula pendant une dizaine de minutes puis s'arrêta devant une demeure imposante. Elle fixa le portail un instant puis secoua la tête tout en se remettant en route.

- Je dois passer à autre chose.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Faire face au passé**

- Je veux ce poste ci!

Nao courra dans un bureau et se plaça sur la chaise de bureau derrière celui-ci. Natsuki secoua la tête.

- On est dans le pôle droit. On n'a pas les qualifications pour cette position.

- Je parlais du bureau et surtout de la chaise. Regarde ça fait comme Charlie et ses drôles de dames. Oh et il me faudrait trois sublimes créatures de rêves. Je revisiterais le mythe « Nao et ses sirènes de rêves », ça en jette non ?

Natsuki secoua la tête et laissa sa sœur pour poursuivre sa revisite des lieux. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'entreprise depuis plus de dix ans. Qui plus est ses venues ne se limitaient qu'au bureau de son père. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et fut surprise de distinguer trois bureaux là où jadis il n'y en avait qu'un. Natsuki sentit une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai demandé que l'on réarrange mon bureau pour que je puisse recevoir mes deux co-directrices à mes côtés.

Natsuki vit un écriteau sur chacun des bureaux. L'un avec son prénom-nom et l'autre avec celui de sa sœur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons prêtes pour cela.

- Vous avez étudié la gestion d'entreprise depuis cinq ans. Vous devez mettre en application ce qui vous a été enseignées. Et puis je ne serais pas loin. Sept pas de géants à tout casser.

Natsuki sourit et hocha la tête. Elle fixa son bureau et énonça avec un certain amusement.

- Nao risque de ne pas apprécier ni la chaise ni le bureau. Elle a déjà une idée sur ce qu'elle veut.

- Ma foi Nao est bien comme moi. Heureusement que tu es comme ta mère sinon je ne suis pas sûr que tout ceci aurait été faisable sans des pertes humaines.

Natsuki rigola mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit une légère douleur dans son cou. Elle émit un léger souffle de douleur.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Sûrement le décalage horaire. Je vais rentrer à la maison.

- Attends … Ta mère a prévenu certaines personnes de notre retour.

- Et ?

- Il se peut que certaines de ses personnes soient chez nous en ce moment.

- Papa … Je ne comprends pas et tu sais que je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une attardée. J'ai assez donné.

- Les Viola et les Tokiha sont des amis qui nous sont chers. Ta mère voulait les revoir dès son retour.

- Je comprends. Je vais récupérer Nao et aller en ville. Qui sait, on rencontrera peut-être de vieilles connaissances.

Kenta arrêta sa fille dans son élan.

- Ne faites rien qui pourrait me faire regretter d'être fier de vous deux.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Dans le cas où vous rencontrerez certaines personnes que vous ne désirez revoir. Vous êtes toutes les deux adultes alors les propos et gestes de l'enfance ne doivent pas noircir votre image. Je suis sûre que tu pourras faire passer le message à ta sœur. Et j'espère que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tu es l'aînée après tout.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Que ce soit Mai ou Shizuru … Nous avons fait une croix dessus. Alors même si nous les croisons, ils feront seulement partie de l'arrière plan.

- Je vois. Qu'en est-il de Reito ?

Natsuki se dirigea vers la sortie sans répondre. Kenta ne pouvait que soupirer et espérer qu'une rencontre ne se produirait pas avant bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>Nao et Natsuki avaient décidé d'aller en ville et s'arrêtèrent dans un bar. Elles discutèrent de la situation actuelle.<p>

- Je comprends pas pourquoi M'man les invite …

- Ce sont des amis proches. C'est normal qu'elle souhaite revoir ses anciens amis.

Nao se leva brusquement.

- Alors allons-y.

- Hein ?

- On va leur montrer qu'on s'en fout de leurs filles. J'vois pas pourquoi on devrait se planquer dans ce bar jusqu'à ce soir. Allez viens j'te dis.

Natsuki hocha la tête et bientôt les deux jeunes sœurs se retrouvèrent devant chez elles. Natsuki était tendue par la situation mais n'osait pas le montrer. Nao, sans grande formalité, se dirigea à l'intérieur, direction le salon. Elle visualisa sa mère avec deux autres femmes. Natsuki déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de l'une des deux femmes.

- Ah mes enfants. Venez ici.

Nao se posa en premier sur l'un des canapés, suivie de près par Natsuki.

- Vous vous souvenez de Madame Viola et Madame Tokiha je présume ?

Si l'une c'était contentée de hocher la tête, l'autre émit un léger grognement. Natsuki frappa un léger coup dans les côtes de sa sœur et prit délicatement la parole.

- Bienvenue à vous deux Mesdames.

- Ara … Votre mère nous a raconté ce qui vous étiez arrivée et ma foi vous paraissez en forme Natsuki-han. Bonjour à vous Nao-han.

Nao essaya de faire abstraction de la présence de l'autre femme mais en vain.

- Madame Tokiha. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Nao … Tu te souviens … Pas de vagues.

Nao se releva brusquement.

- Tu as raison Nats'. Veuillez m'excuser je vais finir par suffoquer si je reste ici à faire semblant que j'apprécie votre visite.

Nao disparut du champ de vision de Natsuki qui souffla légèrement. Madame Viola fixa un instant la jeune femme.

- Shizuru sera heureuse de vous savoir de retour. Depuis votre départ, elle ne souhaite que ce jour.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En doutez-vous ? Il a été difficile de la consoler après votre départ.

- Je crois que Kanzaki l'a parfaitement consolée depuis. De différentes manières même.

- Natsuki ! Où sont donc tes manières ?

Natsuki fixa un instant sa mère puis secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Je crains que je ne partage le même sentiment que Nao.

Madame Viola fixa Natsuki qui s'empressa de rajouter.

- Nous sommes adultes Nao et moi mais il y une chose que nous refusons de faire. Prétendre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voyez-vous Madame Tokiha, nous ne voulons que des relations professionnelles entre votre entreprise et la nôtre et pareil concernant la Viola Entreprise. Je pense que j'ai été assez claire.

- Natsuki ça suffit !

- Non Maman. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Nao s'occupera des affaires relatives aux Viola et moi celles relatives aux Tokiha. Tu es ici dans ta maison Maman mais je n'ai pas à développer des relations autres que professionnelles avec ces deux familles. Ce sont tes amies, par les nôtres.

Madame Viola et Madame Tokiha échangèrent un regard soucieux lorsqu'elles virent Natsuki s'éloigner. Madame Tokiha prit doucement la parole.

- Je pense que Nao devrait avoir une discussion avec ma fille.

- Et je pense la même chose concernant Natsuki et ma fille.

Saeko se leva.

- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mes filles. Je crains que nous devions remettre nos retrouvailles à plus tard.

Madame Viola hocha la tête et sortit de son sac à main un carton d'invitation.

- J'étais venue pour vous donner ceci. Il y a un gala de charité demain soir. Venez avec votre famille. Je suis sûre que mon mari sera heureux de revoir son ami d'enfance.

Saeko hocha la tête.

- Kenta et moi viendront avec joie.

- Qu'en est-il de vos filles ?

- Je crois qu'elles s'abstiendront. Et personnellement, je préfère cela qu'à un règlement de compte de nos enfants. Qui plus est, le fils Kanzaki sera présent aussi je suppose.

- Là où Shizuru va, il est présent. Au plus grand désespoir de ma fille qui ne peut pas faire un pas sans être suivie.

Saeko passa ses mains sur le carton d'invitation.

- Natsuki s'est beaucoup développée physiquement et mentalement depuis ces dernières années. J'ai bien peur que les propos de votre gendre arrive à …

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça Saeko.

- Pardon ?

- Kanzaki n'est pas mon gendre. Il se trouve être la personne avec qui ma fille sort en ce moment mais il n'est pas mon gendre.

Saeko fronça les sourcils.

- Si vous êtes autant en désaccord avec le choix de votre fille, pourquoi accepter qu'il la courtise ?

Madame Viola secoua la tête.

- Je crains fort ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous prenions congé. Qu'en pensez-vous Hitomi ?

- Je pense en effet qu'il est temps Shizuma. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous savoir de retour mon amie. Mais s'il vous plaît, trouvez les mots pour convaincre vos filles de ce rendre à ce gala. Ma fille a besoin de s'expliquer avec votre plus jeune.

Saeko enlaça une à une ses amies et les raccompagna au hall d'entrée.

- Kenta trouvera les mots justes comme toujours. Dans le pire des cas j'obtiendrais qu'elles s'y rendent en y mettant de la douceur.

* * *

><p>- Vous viendrez à point c'est tout ! ET AUCUNE OBJECTION !<p>

Natsuki et Nao restèrent là à fixer leur mère ayant littéralement explosé de rage. Nao se leva frustrée, tout en claquant la porte derrière elle. Quant à Natsuki, elle fixait son père qui ne disait mot.

- Tu ne vas rien dire ?

- Ta mère a tout dit.

Natsuki secoua la tête et se leva à son tour.

- Crois-moi qu'il ne restera pas grand chose de l'héritier Kanzaki s'il ose me provoquer. Et ceci sera uniquement de votre faute. Quand à Nao, je sais comment ça va se finir si elle voit Mai mais là encore vous préférez tenir votre promesse à vos amis que de prendre en considération ce que nous voulons.

Kenta fixa son aînée, puis une fois hors de vue fixa sa femme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de les obliger à venir.

- Elles représentent l'entreprise Kenta. Il n'y aura pas que ces trois personnes au gala. Il faut qu'elles apprennent à faire avec.

- Je voudrais simplement comprendre votre énervement.

- Vous n'étiez pas là toute à l'heure. Natsuki … Natsuki a eu des propos assez crus envers Shizuma. Quant à Nao … Ma foi, elle est bien comme vous pour abandonner une discussion.

- J'étais sensé leur parler.

- Vous auriez fini par leur laisser rester ici. Je vous connais mon amour. Vous êtes trop doux.

Kenta posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme tout en susurrant doucement.

- Cela ne vous a jamais posé de problèmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Saeko sourit tout en riant légèrement. Elle caressa la joue mal-rasé de son homme.

- Vous êtes vraiment un charmeur de première classe.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis reprit plus sérieusement.

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en elles.

- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme mon cher.

* * *

><p>Natsuki et Nao soufflèrent en même temps sous le regard noir de leurs parents.<p>

- Nous sommes ici depuis quelques minutes. Tenez-vous correctement.

Nao fixa sa montre.

- J'y crois pas … 25 minutes seulement. Y'en a au moins encore pour 3 heures …

Natsuki scruta la salle et se figea lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette familière s'avancer.

- Je vais au bar.

- Hey … Attend moi.

Saeko fronça les sourcils face à la retraite soudaine de ses filles.

- Ara il semblerait que nous nous retrouvions Saeko.

Celle-ci sourit à la vue de Shizuma. Kenta s'inclina légèrement.

- Shizuma … Vous êtes toujours aussi sublime.

- Ara Ara votre mari est un tel séducteur Saeko.

- Kenta ! Cette femme est à moi. Depuis toutes ces années, vous devriez vous en souvenir non ?

Kenta sourit plus chaleureusement à la vue de l'homme déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Shizuma.

- Ma foi mon vieux Hikaru, vous n'avez pas changé.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé durant mon séjour au bar.

- Hitomi et Haru Tokiha. Cela faisait un moment.

L'autre couple s'inclina légèrement. Haru emprisonna les deux autres hommes dans une étreinte.

- Le club des trois est enfin réuni. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à partager mes vieux amis.

Pendant que les hommes discutaient dans un coin, les femmes semblaient plus réservées.

- Vos filles ont déserté dès qu'elles m'ont aperçue. Dois-je le prendre mal ou ne pas m'en soucier ?

Saeko poussa un léger soupir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n'est pas contre vous Shizuma.

- Mère ?

Saeko fixa la jeune femme lui faisant face.

- Shizuru ? C'est bien toi ?

- Ara Madame Kruger. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse. Comment vous portez vous ?

- Bien. Comme tu as grandi. Tu es vraiment sublime.

- Arigato Kruger-han.

Shizuru se reconcentra sur sa mère puis sur Hitomi.

- Savez-vous où est Mai-han ?

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit encore avec ce Mashahi.

Shizuru sourit légèrement à la réplique de la femme plus âgée.

- Où est le fils Kanzaki Shizuru ?

- Il aura un peu de retard Mère. Kruger-han ?

- Oui mon enfant ?

- Natsuki est ici ?

Saeko fixa un instant la jeune femme.

- Oui en effet mais vous devriez la laisser tranquille. Et si vous voyez Mai, dites-lui de faire de même avec Nao.

- Ara ? Pourquoi cela ?

Shizuma posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi. Vous ne voudriez pas retrouvez votre … Kanzaki-chan sur une civière.

- Personne ne voudrait cela Mère.

- Ne parlez pas pour les autres Shizuru, et surtout pas pour moi.

Shizuru fixa un instant sa mère puis prit son congé. Saeko fixa son amie d'enfance et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Je veux vraiment une explication sur ce qui s'est passé après notre départ. Hitomi, vous ne semblez guère accepter la présence de Mashahi-chan dans votre famille. Quant à vous Shizuma, il est clair que le fils Kanzaki ne possède pas une place dans votre cœur. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Hitomi fixa Shizuma qui secoua la tête.

- Pas maintenant.

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Oui en effet mais pas maintenant. Nous vous expliquerons en temps voulu mais avant je souhaite laisser faire le destin.

- Le destin ?

- Vos filles ma chère Saeko.

Saeko fronça les sourcils puis chercha du regard ses filles et devint légèrement pâle.

- Votre fille n'a vraiment rien compris. La vôtre non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>- Allez viens on s'en va !<p>

- Maman va nous enterrer si on ose une retraite. Tiens goûte ça, c'est ce que j'ai mangé de moins mauvais.

Nao saisit l'amuse-bouche et avala difficilement.

- Comment peut-on faire des choses aussi dégue…

- Nao ?

Celle-ci se retourna et son visage porta un regard beaucoup plus sombre. Elle saisit une coupe de champagne et s'éloigna du buffet sans même une explication. Natsuki fixa un instant la jeune femme puis la retint par le bras.

- Tu devrais la laisser tranquille Mai.

Mai se détacha de l'emprise.

- Je regrette. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Contente de t'avoir revue Natsuki.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Natsuki saisit un autre amuse-bouche mais s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle distingua une jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Natsuki.

Celle-ci déposa le canapé et commença une retraite. Elle sentit une prise sur son poignet mais se défit rapidement de l'emprise.

- Natsuki …

Natsuki se dirigea vers son père et s'inclina rapidement envers les deux autres personnes.

- Je rentre.

- Mais …

- Je ne peux lui faire face Papa.

Kenta fixa sa fille puis hocha la tête. Il visualisa Shizuru et s'excusa quelques instants auprès de ses amis.

- Vous avez la beauté de votre mère Shizuru.

- Arigato Kruger-han.

Kenta souffla légèrement.

- Vous avez choisi la seule personne qui n'aura jamais le pardon de ma fille. Alors il serait peut-être temps d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes mon enfant. Je vous le demande gentiment, laissez ma fille tranquille.

Shizuru fixa intensément Kenta.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ne me jugez pas. Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce genre de chose.

Kenta secoua la tête puis s'inclina. Il retourna auprès de ses amis. Shizuru fixa un instant la porte puis sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

- Désolé pour l'attente mon ange.

Elle se défit de l'emprise et fit face à la personne.

- Je ne suis pas ton ange.

L'homme resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Shizuru.

- Non tu as raison. Ce n'est pas d'un ange dont j'ai envi là.

* * *

><p>- Nao attend !<p>

Nao s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Elle avala d'une traite la coupe de champagne puis la déposa sur le muret à sa hauteur. Mai se plaça entre la voiture et la jeune femme.

- Nous devons parler.

- J'ai rien à dire. T'avais dix ans pour me parler.

- Mais je t'ai parlé !

Nao fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vraiment ignoble de dire des choses pareilles.

- Et tu crois que donner une fausse adresse c'est mieux ?

- Pardon ?

Mai secoua la tête.

- Je t'ai écrit tous les jours pendant deux ans. Et un jour, j'ai reçu une pile de lettres … Mes lettres, avec un tampon 'NPAI' dessus.

Nao fixa la jeune femme.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vois que t'as fini avec l'idiot que personne voulait. Félicitation.

- Il est doux et gentil.

- Alors tout va pour le mieux.

- Il m'aime et a toujours été là pour moi.

Nao se figea mais se contenta de pousser légèrement Mai sur le côté.

- Alors tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Nao je …

- Nao attend. Je rentre aussi.

Nao vit Natsuki s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Elle fixa un instant Mai puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur à son tour.

* * *

><p>- Une mauvaise adresse ?<p>

- C'est ce qu'elle dit. Après … Oh et j'veux plus penser à ça.

Natsuki et Nao étaient dans un bar et se soûlaient littéralement. Nao fixa une jeune femme et lui adressa un léger sourire. Natsuki se retourna et remarqua que la jeune femme était accompagnée par une autre femme.

- Tu devrais pas. Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Elles se ressemblent … Sûrement des sœurs ou des cousines. J'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu.

Sur ce, Nao se leva et se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes, Nao revint avec les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je vous présente ma sœur Natsuki Zhang.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Natsuki voici Aiko et Arina Kirt. Je leur ai proposé de venir se joindre à nous.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie et convoitise**

Natsuki se réveilla en sentant quelque chose sur son ventre. Elle releva légèrement la tête et distingua une masse de cheveux châtains clairs. Pendant un instant, elle sourit en imaginant une autre femme couchée sur elle. Elle s'imagina faire face à un regard rouge sang mais secoua vite la tête face à sa bêtise. Elle dégagea délicatement la jeune femme, non sans une dernière caresses dans ses cheveux à la couleur si troublante. Elle se rhabilla à la hâte et souffla légèrement. Elle fixa son environnement et s'aventura à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle fit face à deux autres portes. Elle ouvrit légèrement l'une d'entre elles pour faire face à l'extérieur. Elle la referma et ouvrit la seconde porte. Elle distingua un lit et quelques meubles dont une chaise où la veste de sa sœur était placée. Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit. Elle secoua légèrement Nao qui ouvrit les yeux après quelques instants. Natsuki mit une main sur sa bouche et lui fit signe de se lever en silence. Après quelques minutes, les deux sœurs étaient dans la voiture de Nao. Natsuki posa sa tête sur le volant et soupira.

- Il est passé 9h.

- Oui et ?

- Nao … On est lundi aujourd'hui.

Nao fixa sa sœur et souffla à son tour tout en se calant dans son siège.

- Faut au moins que l'on prenne une douche avant d'aller à l'entreprise.

Natsuki se contenta de mettre le contact et de chercher la route les ramenant vers la demeure familiale.

- Mais où étiez-vous donc passées !

Nao et Natsuki avaient la tête baissée vers le sol.

- J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Les rues sont dangereuses. Vous pourriez rejoindre le ciel beaucoup plus vite que prévu si vous ne faîtes guère attention. C'est ce que voulez ?

- Perso, j'ai touché le ciel hier. Même le 7ème ...

Nao fit un léger clin d'oeil à Natsuki qui sourit légèrement tout en murmurant un « Moi aussi ». Après plusieurs secondes, elles commencèrent à rigoler sous le regard perplexe de leur parents. Saeko essaya de se calmer alors que Kenta porta un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Ne les encouragez pas dans leur bêtise Kenta !

- Non ma douce. Le principal c'est que tout va bien non ?

Saeko secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieur.

- Je vais donc reprendre mes obligations étant donné que vous avez daigné rejoindre votre père.

Kenta fixa ses deux filles se positionnant à leur bureau respectif.

- J'ai été jeune avant vous vous savez. Allons, mettons-nous au travail sérieusement.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines passèrent. Natsuki était appliquée dans son travail … Peut-être même un peu trop. Hormis ses sorties occasionnelles amenant à une nuit de débauche, elle passait la quasi-totalité de son temps sur son ordinateur ou à remplir des dossiers. Nao avait privilégié la partie terrain. Mais ce jour-là, Nao apporta un dossier à Natsuki.<p>

- C'est quoi ?

- Le plan de restauration de l'un des entrepôts Tokiha.

- Je vois.

- Y'a une visite à réaliser au siège.

- Très bien vas-y.

- Je … Préfère pas … Tu veux pas y aller ?

- Je suis occupée là. C'est juste une visite.

- C'est … Avec Mai.

- Ah … Laisse ça là, je vais m'en occuper.

Deux heures plus tard, Natsuki sortit de sa voiture tout en se massant doucement la tête. Elle sortit un cachet et l'avala en espérant que le mal de tête passe rapidement. Elle rejoignit l'intérieur du bâtiment et attendit son hôte. Celle-ci semblai légèrement déçue lorsqu'elle remarqua Natsuki.

- Je vois … Nao s'est encore défilée … Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Ma sœur a d'autres priorités. Si nous pouvions passer à notre affaire.

Natsuki expliqua l'ensemble du dossier sans grandes formalités. A la fin de ce qui semblait amener vers un accord, Mai s'excusa un instant puis revint avec une grande enveloppe dans les mains.

- Je te remercie pour ton projet. Il rentre parfaitement dans nos attentes. Pourrais-tu donner ceci à Nao ?

- Mai je …

- Elle n'aura qu'à les jeter si elle ne désire pas avoir notion de cela.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?<p>

Nao fixa l'enveloppe sur son bureau. Natsuki releva la tête quelques instants puis se remit dans son dossier.

- De la part de Mai.

Nao ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et balança le tout à la poubelle. Elle se remit au travail mais son esprit était dirigé vers la corbeille.

- Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, je vais le faire … J'en peux plus de te voir la fixer comme ça.

Nao fixa Natsuki qui se massa les tempes.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Juste une légère migraine. Contre-coup de la nuit d'hier je présume.

- D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir laissée en plan. Je me suis retrouvée seule au bar.

- Personne n'était assez bien pour toi ?

- T'as tout compris.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire puis Nao s'abaissa pour récupérer l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit une multitude de lettres.

- Qu'est-ce-que … C'est des lettres écrites par Mai.

- Elle ne t'a donc pas menti.

Nao fixa l'adresse et frappa son front avec sa paume.

- Elle s'est gourée dans l'adresse au lieu du 1S4-5, elle les a envoyé au 154-S.

- T'as toujours eu une écriture de merde. Elle n'a pas su te relire.

Nao fixa un instant Natsuki puis remit les lettres dans la grande enveloppe.

- Tu ne les lis pas ?

- Peut-être plus tard.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne lui avais jamais écris, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle le fasse.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'écrirait en premier alors j'ai attendu. Et je lui ai écrit trois ans après notre arrivée aux États-Unis. Pour lui dire que tu reprenais du poil de la bête, et aussi que je ne m'attendais pu à qu'elle tienne promesse vu que comme elle j'avais réussi à l'oublier.

Natsuki grimaça et joua avec son stylo. Nao se contenta de sourire difficilement.

- J'ai merdé hein ?

- Complètement p'tite sœur.

Nao sourit tristement à sa sœur tout en se remettant au travail.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il était doux et gentil. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait me retourner mes sentiments. Et le fait qu'elle soit avec ce Mashahi signale que j'avais raison.

- Nao ….

- Non, c'est rien. Je dois juste passer à autre chose. Ah merde, faut que j'me grouille de finir ça.

Natsuki fixa un instant sa sœur puis secoua la tête. Son esprit embraya sur Shizuru mais elle se contenta de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

* * *

><p>Nao était assise sur son lit entourée par une multitude de lettres. Natsuki cogna et entra sans attendre la réponse.<p>

- Tu viens les parents nous … Nao ?

- Hein ? Ouai ouai j'arrive.

- Tu les as toutes lues ?

- Oui dans l'ordre chronologique.

- Et ?

- Eh bien au début elle me dit que je lui manque et vers la fin qu'elle me déteste pour mon absence de réponse. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu me connaître. Ça résume l'ensemble de tout ça.

- Je vois.

Natsuki se posa sur le lit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais lui parler tu sais.

- Tu vas parler à Shizuru ?

- Hors contexte. Shizuru m'a écrite et c'est moi qui ai arrêté de répondre.

- Ouai je vais lui parler ce soir. Parles à Shizuru aussi.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- J'sais pas … Que tu vas foutre une dérouillée à son gars.

Natsuki ébouriffa les cheveux à Nao tout en souriant.

- Nan j'peux pas faire ça. Et pis ce soir, Papa veut me présenter l'héritière des Luu. Il m'a dit que je pourrais l'apprécier.

- Ahn Luu ?

- Oui tu la connais ?

- C'est une cousine éloignée de la branche Viola.

Natsuki se releva et tendit la main à sa sœur.

- Alors il est peut-être temps d'accepter les opportunités que l'on nous donne.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki voici Ahn Luu.<p>

- Enchantée. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Saeko fixa sa fille avec Shizuma.

- Elle a quelque chose en tête.

- Pardon ?

- Natsuki … Elle a quelque chose en tête.

Shizuma fixa un instant Natsuki qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec sa petite nièce. Elle chercha du regard sa propre fille et la remarqua à quelques pas de Natsuki.

- Votre fille ne devrait pas jouer avec le feu.

- Plaît-il ?

- Les Viola ne sont pas connus pour se laisser battre facilement.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki ?<p>

Celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à Shizuru dans une robe sublime. Elle plaqua un visage neutre et resserra son emprise sur la taille de Ahn. Pour autant, Natsuki bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente au charme de la jeune Viola. Elle arriva à articuler une seule chose.

- Shizuru.

Shizuru fixa sa cousine éloignée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je parle avec Natsuki pourquoi ?

- Non là ce que tu fais.

Shizuru fixa du regard la main de Natsuki sur la hanche d'Ahn. Ahn allait répliquer lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme approcher.

- Ton chien de garde est là. Où plutôt ton maître vient te passer la laisse. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne te siffle.

- Je ne te permets pas Ahn !

- Mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

- Tu es engagée avec Reiichi tu te souviens ?

- Je ne l'aime pas. Et puis ce n'est pas tes affaires.

- Natsuki a le droit de savoir.

- Elle le sait. Cela ne lui pose aucun problème.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki qui resta stoïque malgré le regard plein de reproches de celle-ci. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Tu viens mon ange ?

Shizuru soupira.

- Dans quelques minutes.

- Non maintenant. Mon père est là.

- Ton père ne va pas se volatiliser Reito !

- Comment oses-tu faire attendre mon père !

Natsuki fixa un instant l'interaction et vit l'emprise de Reito sur le poignet de Shizuru. Elle savait que les prochains propos allaient amener une autre ambiance.

- Ton père n'est pas Kami alors il peut attendre.

Reito fixa un instant Natsuki.

- Mais qui voilà … T'es revenue en vie ? Soit dit en passant ça m'est totalement égal.

- Je parle avec Shizuru là.

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'elle est engagée avec moi ! Tu comprends ? Elle est a moi !

Peu à peu le silence avait entouré la querelle.

- Ce n'est pas ton bien ou ton chien alors fous-lui la paix.

Reito s'avança vers Natsuki.

- Tu es encore plus attardée que dans mon souvenir.

Natsuki rigola légèrement sous le regard surpris des autres personnes.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas changé tes insultes en dix ans ? T'es toujours le petit fils à papa qui ne sait même pas se servir de ce qu'il a entre les jambes pour satisfaire correctement une femme. Et tu t'étonnes que Shizuru ne te suis pas docilement comme un chien ? Si elle désire un homme, elle se contente vraiment de peu. A moins que Shizuru désire les femmes. Dans ses conditions vu ce que t'as à lui présenter ça devrais lui suffire … Et encore je ...

Un uppercut fut la seule réponse que Natsuki reçut. Elle ria légèrement en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Quoi c'est tout ce que t'as ? … Pire qu'une femme.

Elle balança une droite à Reito, geste qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre sur la table de buffet. Elle fixa un Reito légèrement sonné puis saisit la main d'Ahn.

- Ça c'est un uppercut espèce de ... Oh et pour ton renseignement Shizuru. Je peux baiser avec qui je veux quand je veux c'est clair ? Même si notre rencontre avec Ahn n'était que purement professionnelle. T'as pas attendu mon consentement pour baiser avec ce truc là.

- NATSUKI !

Natsuki fixa sa mère et reçut une légère gifle de la part de Shizuru. Celle-ci portait un regard plus sombre, plus triste.

- Tu n'y comprends donc rien ! Tu es toujours une enfant Natsuki.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla de la réception laissant un Reito KO sur son passage. Natsuki souffla et reconcentra son attention sur Ahn.

- Je pense qu'il sera nécessaire de reparler de tout ça en privé.

* * *

><p>Nao était devant le building Tokiha. Elle souffla légèrement puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle passa devant une secrétaire et lui sourit.<p>

- Je suis Nao Kruger. Mai Tokiha est ici ?

- Elle est actuellement dans son bureau au …

- 5ème étage je sais. Je vous remercie. Oh et ne m'annoncez pas, je veux lui faire une surprise.

Nao fixa le cadran de l'ascenseur et souffla fortement lorsque celui-ci marqua cinq. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau Elle entra sans cogner et fit face au regard déroutée de Mai.

- Nao ?

- Je … Attends laisse-moi parler. J'ai lu tes lettres, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Je suis désolée d'avoir écris mon adresse en vitesse. Y'avais une inversion de chiffre-lettre c'est pour cette raison que tes lettres sont revenues. Donc voilà je suis désolée.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour partir.

- Attend Nao.

- Hum ?

- J'ai un peu de temps là … Tu veux aller déjeuner ?

- Ah je peux pas … Natsuki a mis une sacré pagaille au gala alors je dois rectifier le tir avec les Kanzaki.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Kanzaki père ne souhaite pas voir Natsuki. Il doit avoir peur que Nats' finisse son exploit. Tu verrais le pif de Reito, elle l'a pas loupé.

Une esquisse de sourire orna les lèvres de Mai. Nao gratta sa joue puis murmura.

- Tu sais … J'ai peut-être été dure avec Takeda. Alors … Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse avec lui.

Mai ne dit rien face à la réplique de Nao.

- Demain soir tu es libre ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais te montrer l'un de mes commerces. On y mange très bien.

Nao hocha la tête.

- Oh Nao …

- Hum ?

- Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais … Shizuru n'a pas choisi Reito. C'est lui qui la choisit.

- Mais elle accepte d'être avec lui.

Mai secoua la tête.

- Natsuki doit vraiment sortir du cadre. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit. Ne soit pas en retard pour le dîner.

Nao fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

- A demain alors.

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Révèle-moi ton souhait**

- Depuis quand avez-vous des migraines ?

- Depuis mon arrivée ici … Environs trois mois.

- Et pour les nausées ?

- Deux semaines tout au plus.

- Et cela ne vous inquiète que maintenant ?

- Je suis assez occupée alors je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de petites migraines.

- Petites migraines ? Êtes-vous sérieuse pour les qualifier de cette manière ?

- Elles disparaissent après un ou deux comprimés d'anti-douleurs.

- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il faut les prendre à la légère. Et pour le saignement de nez ?

- C'est la première fois que je saigne autant. Généralement ça ne dure pas plus de deux minutes.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal sur votre scan. Le stress et le surmenage doivent être à l'origine de ses symptômes. Je ne peux que vous préconiser du repos.

- Pourrais-je obtenir des médicaments contre les migraines ?

- Je vais vous prescrire du triptans mais vous devez revenir d'ici quelques semaines pour que nous puissions agir en conséquences.

- Merci docteur.

* * *

><p>- Où étais-tu ?<p>

- Hum ? … Oh je devais apporter un dossier à un client.

Nao fixa sa sœur puis sourit à pleines dents.

- Je suis partie voir Mai ce matin.

- Et ?

- Nous dînons ensemble demain soir ?

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Non … Juste un dîner mais c'est déjà un bon point non ?

- Oui en effet.

- Et toi avec Shizuru ?

- Depuis avant-hier que j'ai fait un carton plein avec le nez de son copain ? Rien.

Nao se frotta l'arrière du cou.

- Dis … Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah sa relation avec l'autre … Elle semble pas l'apprécier des masses et vu la tarte que tu t'es prise …

- Personne ne l'a forcée à être avec lui.

- T'es sûre de ça ?

Natsuki s'arrêta d'écrire puis prit son téléphone.

- Mais …

- Chut … Rei ? Oui Natsuki à l'appareil … Non inutile de la déranger. Est-elle avec des invités ? … Hum … Bien Merci Rei. Inutile de lui dire que j'ai appelé.

Nao fixa sa sœur se relever.

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Chez nous.

- Mais …

- Je vais demander directement à sa mère qui prend le thé avec Maman. Tu reste là ou tu viens ?

- Je … Je vais rester.

Natsuki secoua la tête et rejoint rapidement sa demeure. Elle entra dans le salon et s'assied en face de Shizuma.

- C'est un mariage arrangé c'est ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Natsuki ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée de cette manière.

Natsuki ne prêta pas attention aux dires de sa mère.

- Shizuru et l'autre … C'est un mariage arrangé c'est ça ?

Shizuma fixa un instant sa tasse. Natsuki quant à elle bouillait littéralement de rage.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Votre fille n'est pas un morceau de viande qui …

- NATSUKI !

Celle-ci s'affala dans le siège. Shizuma reposa sa tasse.

- Vous croyez que je me réjouis de cette situation ? Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir donné une leçon au fils Kanzaki.

Natsuki frotta ses tempes.

- Je ne comprends rien !

- Shizuru l'a choisi de son propre-chef.

- J'abandonne. Je retourne en Amérique ou en Allemagne.

Saeko fixa avec étonnement sa fille.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Elle secoua la tête.

- Depuis sept ans je la déteste … Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir trahie … Mais là … ça me rend malade de la voir avec lui, de l'imaginer …

Natsuki frotta sa tête avec ses mains. Saeko regarda sa fille avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Celle-ci laissa couler quelques larmes.

- ... Malade au point où j'en ai des migraines et des nausées … Au point où je voudrais mourir tellement la douleur m'est insoutenable.

- Natsuki …

- Alors oui je suis sérieuse sur mon départ.

Natsuki essuya ses larmes et tenta de se relever mais sentit une pression ferme sur son poignet.

- Je vais vous expliquer car je ne veux pas que vous souffrez autant Natsuki-han.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son cou face à la douleur mais se réinstalla. Shizuma soupira doucement.

- Il y a sept ans, mon mari a pris une décision lui valant chère, très chère. Pour ne pas couler totalement l'entreprise, il a revendu certains de nos terrains privées. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été rachetés par des professionnelles. La famille Kanzaki en a acheté une grosse partie. Nous ne connaissions pas la raison jusqu'au jour où notre fille nous a présenté Reito comme son ami. Mon mari est persuadé qu'elle est avec lui par amour mais … La coïncidence est là mais je ne possède que des soupçons. Hitomi a surpris une conversion entre Mai et Shizuru. Shizuru n'était pas très en forme a ce qu'elle a pu voir. Elle parlait de Reito … Alors j'ai moi-même demandé à Mai ce qu'il en était. Je pense que vous comprenez la suite Natsuki-han.

- Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec ? Les terrains sont vendus.

- Pas exactement … Il y a une clause signalant que les terrains demeurent propriétés de Viola Entreprise mais sont loués par Kanzaki Technologie. Ils peuvent du jour au lendemain retirer l'accord.

Saeko fixa sa fille silencieuse.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous n'avons ni les moyens ni les connaissances nécessaires pour …

- Je dois y aller.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Promets-moi de ne rien faire à ce sujet … Kruger Corporation ne doit pas s'en mêler.

Natsuki fixa un instant sa mère puis secoua la tête tout en s'en allant. Saeko souffla.

- Elle va faire quelque chose … Et ce quelque chose ne sera pas bénéfique.

Shizuma prit la main de Saeko.

- J'ai foi en Natsuki-han.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous attendre à quelque chose de reluisant.

* * *

><p>- T'es sérieuse là ?<p>

Natsuki avala son verre et hocha la tête.

- Un autre.

- Mais tu vas rien faire ?

La concernée avala d'une traite la liqueur tout en secouant la tête.

- Un autre.

Nao fixa l'heure et mit une main au-dessus du verre de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de boire.

- Te bourrer à en crever t'aidera pas.

Natsuki gifla la main et avala son verre. Nao secoua la tête vis à vis du barman qui s'éloigna de leur position. Natsuki prit le verre de Nao et l'avala tout en grimaçant.

- C'est de la vodka baka !

- M'en fout.

Nao souffla puis murmura.

- Qu'est-ce-que Shizuru penserait si elle te voyait comme ça ?

Natsuki se releva sans un mot et s'en alla avant même que Nao ne puisse l'arrêter.

Elle démarra sa voiture et se rendit devant une demeure traditionnelle. Elle s'arrêta devant les grilles fermées et contourna la bâtisse jusqu'à trouver un petit muret. Elle passa au-dessus avec une certaine agilité malgré l'alcool englouti et se dirigea vers une porte située à l'arrière. Elle remonta la pièce sous le regard surpris de certains domestiques puis monta l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et cogna. Avant qu'on ne puisse lui ouvrir, elle se fit plaquer au sol. Elle se débâtit en jurant légèrement.

- Relâchez-là je vous prie.

- Bien Shizuru-sama.

Natsuki se remit sur ses pieds et fixa un instant la jeune femme. Elle essaya de rester droite mais entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face au maître des lieux.

- Par Kami-sama Kruger-han. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la porte comme tout le monde ?

- Pas pensé.

Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki.

- Natsuki tu as bu ?

Celle-ci rigola légèrement.

- Perspicace ma princesse.

- Je vais m'en occuper Père.

Natsuki se fit traîner dans un salon en retrait puis sentit qu'on lui plaçait quelque chose entre les mains.

- Bois ça.

Natsuki avala d'une traite et grimaça.

- De l'eau ?

- Ara Natsuki croyait vraiment que j'allais lui proposer un verre ?

- Shizuru ?

Shizuru se retourna et vit ses parents s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés à leur disposition.

- Je m'en occupe. Rassurez-vous.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Celle-ci se releva, surprise et déroutée par le geste. Natsuki se contenta de secouer la tête.

- J'ai couché avec tellement de femmes …

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme, troublée par la révélation.

- … Pour t'oublier … Pour te sortir de ma tête. Mais en vain … C'est toujours toi.

Shizuru s'assied à côté de Natsuki.

- Mais la douleur est insoutenable …

Natsuki sortit une boîte d'anti-migraines de sa veste et avala trois comprimés. Shizuru essaya de l'arrêter mais celle-ci se remit sur ses pieds.

- Quel était ton souhait ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton souhait après que tu m'ait embrassé, me faisant croire que tu m'aimais.

Shizuru se figea et sentit le regard de ses parents sur elle.

- Natsuki … Nous devrions en reparler …

- Tu as honte … Je comprends. Embrasser une attardée c'est vraiment …

- Tu te trompes.

Natsuki saisit le poignet de Shizuru la forçant à se relever et la bloqua contre un mur.

- Dis-moi que tu l'aimes et je m'en irais.

- Natsuki …

- Ou dis-moi que tu m'aime. Choisis Lui ou moi !

- Natsuki tu me fais mal.

- Natsuki-han relâchez ma fille avant que je n'use de force.

Natsuki relâcha le poignet de Shizuru et recula.

- Je m'en vais Shizuru. J'en ai marre de croire que la place que j'avais dans ton cœur était une place que tu chérissais … C'était juste la place de la pitié. Il a gagné. J'abandonne.

- Natsuki attend !

Natsuki continua son avancée et s'en alla sans un dernier regard. Shizuru fixa un instant ses parents puis de légères larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle murmura doucement.

- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi.

* * *

><p>- Comment ça parti ?<p>

- Ouai … C'est pour ça que j'ai annulé notre dîner.

Mai posa une main sur celle de Nao.

- Je comprends. Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Sms et quelques appels mais elle veut juste du temps pour … Oublier.

Mai hocha la tête et laissa volontairement sa main enlacer celle de Nao. Celle-ci fixa la jeune femme qui poursuivit.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Pardon ?

- Heureuse.

Nao fixa un instant la jeune femme qui lui sourit tristement.

- J'ai choisi la facilité. Mais je ne l'aime pas. J'ai d'ailleurs rompu avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

Nao caressa doucement la main de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais ce que s'est d'aimer une personne ne nous retournant pas nos sentiments.

- Mai regarde-moi.

Celle-ci s'exécuta.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas. Tu sais comment je suis … Je … Mais ne dis pas ça.

Mai rougit légèrement.

- D'accord.

Nao frotta l'arrière de son cou.

- Nous pourrions … Y aller doucement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mai hocha la tête, sentant la prise sur sa main se faire plus ferme.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente mais je me suis laissée un peu emportée dans ma prochaine fiction. ^^. J'avoue avoir oublié de poster mais je vais tout de suite y remédier en vous offrant ce chapitre. L'histoire suit son déroulement et non le ShizNat ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à ceux et celles me laissant des MP ou des reviews. Et pour ceux le souhaitant Joyeux Halloween ^^.**

**Chapitre 7: Une aide externe**

- Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Shizuma versa un peu de thé dans une tasse et la tendit à Saeko.

- Nao reçoit quelques nouvelles mais nous n'avons rien d'autre.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est retournée là-bas … Aux États-Unis.

- Que fait-elle là-bas ?

- Elle fait parfois une brève apparition à la Kruger States mais rien de plus.

Saeko fixa Shizuma et resserra son emprise sur sa tasse.

- Je pensais qu'elle partirait pendant quelques semaines mais cela fait plus de six mois. Je ne pense guère qu'elle reviendra. Ma fille me manque tellement ...

- Je suis désolée. C'est uniquement de ma faute.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Elle n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière si je ne lui avais pas avoué la raison de l'union.

- Votre fille vous a au moins avoué la vérité. Tout n'est pas perdu.

- En effet ... Et votre cadette a réussi à conquérir le cœur de Mai-han.

- Je me demande comment ces deux-là ont finalement réussi à s'avouer leur amour.

Saeko souffla légèrement.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle.

- Natsuki-han est une femme intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

* * *

><p>- Je vous remercie Monsieur.<p>

- Je vous dois bien cela.

- Vous ne me devez rien Monsieur mais j'apprécie votre geste.

L'homme pausa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme.

- Vous avez été une amie fidèle pour ma fille. La guérison a été difficile pour vous deux mais vous l'avez soutenue. Même après l'autorisation de votre sortie par le médecin, vous lui rendiez visite tous les jours . Je n'oublierais jamais cela Natsuki. Alyssa vous apprécie comme une sœur.

- C'est un sentiment partagé Monsieur.

- Il est fort dommage qu'elle soit en amour pour la jeune Glear.

Natsuki rigola légèrement.

- Je pense qu'elle est quelqu'un qui rendra heureuse votre fille Monsieur Searrs.

- Smith … Après toutes ces années … Laissons les formalités de côté.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

- Quand allez-vous proposer votre accord Smith ?

- Dans le courant du mois. Vous joindriez-vous à moi ?

- Je crains que je ne puisse accepter votre proposition. J'ai quelques éléments à régler ici.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant pour les démarches annexes à suivre.

- Merci encore.

- Natsuki ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne connais personne qui agirait de la sorte uniquement par gentillesse. Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

Natsuki réfléchit un instant puis laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

- Si tout fonctionne tel que nous l'envisageons, nous pourrons accroître le poids de l'entreprise et gagner des points sur le marché. Vous êtes l'un des fidèles associés de mon père. Je crois qu'il sera heureux de cette proposition.

- Est-ce la réelle raison ?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en se relevant.

- C'est au moins une raison valable, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Tant de mystère Natsuki … Voilà bien un trait de caractère de votre père.

* * *

><p>- Comprenez-vous que c'est une solution temporaire ?<p>

- Oui parfaitement.

- Il faudrait agir Mademoiselle.

- Pas avant que je ne sois plus maître de la situation.

- Vous prenez un énorme risque que je ne peux pas cautionner.

- Je sais mais je vous serais reconnaissante d'agir dans mon sens.

L'homme fixa le dossier devant lui et soupira.

- Une fois que vous ne seriez plus apte à prendre vos décisions celles-ci reviendra au personnel assistant.

- Bien.

- Y'a t-il de la famille à prévenir ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien.

* * *

><p>- Ouai mais je sais pas comment gérer. Il est pas facile le vieux et … Mais M'man !<p>

Saeko saisit le portable de la main de sa fille.

- Natsuki … Ne t'avise pas de raccrocher tu entends ? Je peux comprendre que tu avais besoin de … Laisse-moi finir bon sang ! Donc je disais je comprends mais l'entreprise a besoin de toi ici …. Ta sœur t'appelle presque tous les soirs pour des conseils alors non elle ne gère pas parfaitement pour reprendre tes termes …. Reviens au Japon tu entends ? … Fais-le pour ta Maman, mon bébé … Tu seras toujours mon bébé … Très bien.

Saeko raccrocha le téléphone. Nao renifla.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils. C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour l'appeler tous les soirs.

Saeko caressa la joue de sa cadette.

- Je sais … Tu es aussi futée que ton père.

- Qu'a t-elle dit ?

- Elle revient.

- Quand ?

- Deux semaines, peut-être un peu moins.

- Le coup du 'Fais-le pour Maman' marche toujours à ce que je vois.

Saeko rigola légèrement.

- Oui en effet. Tout comme le 'tu ne veux pas que je sois fier de toi Nao ?' de ton père.

Nao se contenta de grogner tout en se relevant sous les rires de sa mère.

- M'man ?

- Oui ?

- J'suis contente qu'elle revienne.

- Moi aussi Nao. Ton père se réjouira de cette nouvelle.

* * *

><p>- Merci encore. Oui je comprend … Je sais bien mais je dois m'y rendre au plus vite … Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir d'où le transfert de dossier. Hum … Oui je connais … Vous écrivez cela comment ? … C'est noté merci. J'irais voir votre confrère. Merci encore. Au revoir.<p>

Natsuki fixa un instant le dossier devant elle puis souffla tout en composant un numéro.

- Smith ? Natsuki à l'appareil … Non tout va bien … J'aimerais juste connaître l'heure de départ de votre jet …. Si votre proposition tient toujours, j'en serais ravie … Très bien. A demain alors … Mes amitiés à Alyssa et à votre femme.

Une fois raccrochée, elle murmura tout en se repositionnant dans son siège.

- Nous voilà donc dans la dernière phase …

* * *

><p>- Père ?<p>

- Hum ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui … Je suis juste sans voix.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Hikaru tendit un dossier à sa fille. Celle-ci le parcourra rapidement des yeux et s'arrêta sur un détail précis.

- Ara ? C'est assez peu commun en effet. Connaissez-vous cette entreprise Père ?

- Non, nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais travaillé avec eux.

Shizuru hocha la tête. Hikaru poursuivit difficilement.

- Leur proposition semble honnête et depuis que vous êtes revenue sur votre engagement, il y a nécessité de s'intéresser à cette proposition.

- Les Kruger sont près à racheter certaines parcelles pour l'extension de leur entreprise. Et j'ai réussi à convaincre les Tokiha ainsi que les Luu et les Suzushiro.

Hikaru secoua la tête.

- Cela ne suffira pas.

- Nous serions à l'abri Père.

- Pour quelques années. Peut-être cinq ans tout au plus mais qu'en sera-t-il après ?

- Nous pouvons trouver des solutions en cinq ans.

Hikaru fixa sa fille puis tendit la main pour récupérer le dossier.

- Recevons d'abord le président de ce Conglomérat Hime avant d'envisager d'autres pistes.

- Je veux être présente Père.

Hikaru sourit.

- Vous savez bien que je serais heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés ainsi que votre mère. Mais je vous en prie ma fille, ne soyez pas sur la défensive.

* * *

><p>Saeko enferma dans une étreinte d'ours une jeune femme qui tenta difficilement de se libérer.<p>

- Maman lâche-moi !

- Natsuki … Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille tu entends ?

Natsuki remit ses vêtements en place puis souffla. Saeko fronça les sourcils. Sa fille avait maigri et son teint de peau était beaucoup plus pâle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui Maman. Juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu n'as jamais su t'occuper de toi. La preuve tu as maigri et regarde-moi ça … On dirait un cadavre. Crois-moi que l'on va remédier à cela et rapidement.

Natsuki sourit et chercha du regard quelque chose.

- Où est Papa et Nao ?

- Ils sont à l'entreprise. Ton père reçoit la visite d'un ancien ami à lui.

- Je vois. Je vais me reposer en attendant leur retour.

* * *

><p>- Ma foi, je suis étonné par votre proposition Smith.<p>

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je n'avais pas connaissance de cela. Pourquoi subitement ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi subitement mon cher. Disons que des arguments ont penché vers une reconsidération de mes réticences.

Kenta fixa sa fille qui haussa les épaules puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'homme.

- Comment va Alyssa ?

- Bien. Elle est actuellement aux Caraïbes avec mon épouse.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Un cancer de la peau est toujours difficile à vaincre.

- Oui en effet. Comment va votre aînée ?

Kenta tilta mais se contenta de sourire.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ces six derniers mois ?

- Devrais-je ?

Smith porta un sourire radieux sur son visage laissant perplexe Kenta.

- Non … Simple question.

- Qu'en est-il de ma proposition ? Il ne s'agit que de quelques terres abandonnées qui pourront vous ravir Kenta.

- Pensez-vous réellement que ce soit judicieux ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu céder ces terres alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je crains que cela est une question sans réponse mon cher.

- Le prix semble léger.

- Je tiens à ne pas tirer profit de notre accord mon ami.

Kenta fixa un instant le dossier puis hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Nous rachetons vos terres. Cela permettra à Kruger States de se développer un peu plus.

Smith referma le dossier et fixa l'heure accrochée au mur.

- Je regrette mais je dois finaliser d'autres dossiers.

- Comptez-vous investir au Japon ?

- Je pense qu'il est en effet temps pour mon entreprise de voir de nouveaux horizons.

Une fois seule, Kenta fixa un instant le dossier.

- Qu'a t-il en tête ?

Nao fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas ?

- Je veux acheter ses terres depuis plus de dix ans alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Alyssa se porte bien. Il cherche peut-être une solution pour elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle pourrait faire ses preuves ici. Personne ne les connaît. Elle n'aurait pas la pression du nom.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Allons P'pa. Nat's est à la maison. Nous devrions laisser ça de côté pour ce soir et nous y rendre rapidement.

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite (c'est en référence à ta demande Arya, je ne peux pas faire mieux pour y répondre ^^). Je suis désolée si certain(e)s s'ennuie(nt) en parcourant cette story. Mais l'idée initiale de ma fiction n'est pas un shiznat tout mielleux mais au contraire de montrer un côté plus dramatique et ainsi me tester dans un nouveau registre. Alors oui, il y a d'autres couples mises en scène, oui les chapitres ne mettent pas toujours en scènes les deux personnages principaux mais l'histoire est écrite comme ça et je ne pense pas devoir m'excuser pour ce que vous offre mon imaginaire. Les deux personnages principaux seront réunis dans les prochains chapitres si cela peut rassurer ceux et celles qui n'attendent que cela. Sur ce, merci de parcourir ce chapitre et d'être patient(e) pour le dénouement de tout ceci. Lasolitaire.**

**Chapitre 8: La vraie raison d'une affaire.**

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'achat des terrains de Smith. Natsuki fixa le téléphone depuis plus de deux heures. Nao, témoin de la scène, soupira lourdement à bout de nerfs.

- Tu crois que c'est en le fixant qu'il va disparaître ?

- Hein ?

- T'es bloquée sur ton téléphone depuis tout à l'heure.

- J'attends un appel.

- De qui ?

- Rien d'important. Je dois y aller. Je serais là pour le dîner. Passe le mot à Maman.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau à plus de trente kilomètres. Shizuru fixait l'homme devant elle. Blond, grand, athlétique avec un regard bleu azur envoûtant. Pour autant, elle ne l'aimait pas. Lui, qui ne cessait de lui sourire depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle fut coupée de sa transe par son père.

- Je ne veux pas me montrer irrespectueux mais je ne comprends pas votre motivation dans ce projet.

Smith rigola légèrement.

- Ma foi, je n'ai pas à vous renseigner sur ce sujet mais je le fais pour ma fille.

Hikaru hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- J'ai perçu votre appel d'offre concernant vos terrains. L'ensemble me permettrait d'ouvrir une succursale dans les cosmétiques. Ma fille pourrait ainsi se familiariser avec les affaires.

Shizuru prit délicatement la parole.

- Un appel d'offre ?

- Oui c'est exact. N'étiez-vous pas au courant ?

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se fit devancer par sa mère.

- J'ai moi-même approuvé ce document mon enfant. Tout était correct et en accord avec les dires de Searrs-san.

Shizuru but une gorgée de son thé pour simple réponse. Hikaru referma le dossier.

- Votre proposition semble en règles et correcte. Mes avocats l'étudieront plus en profondeur mais je pense qu'un accord est fort acceptable sur les bases de ces documents.

Smith porta toujours ce sourire radieux sur son visage.

- Ma foi c'est une bonne chose.

Il fixa un instant Shizuru qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Ne soyez pas aussi méfiante avec les étrangers mademoiselle. Sachez que je connais beaucoup de choses sur vous et votre famille. Et je serais plus qu'honoré de vous compter parmi mes associés.

Sur ce, il se releva et serra la main d'Hikaru.

- Nous nous reverrons pour la signature finale.

Il baisa la main de Shizuma puis celle de Shizuru, tout en murmurant avec un sourire plus taquin.

- La motivation d'une affaire à toujours plusieurs facettes.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de saluer le gérant du Conglomérat Hime.

- C'est un homme charmant.

- Ara devrais-je m'inquiéter ma chère ?

Shizuma rigola légèrement.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule mon cher. Qu'en pensez-vous Shizuru ?

Celle-ci se releva tout en secouant la tête.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser à ce sujet.

Sur ce, elle se retira. Shizuma fixa un instant son mari.

- Shizuma, il n'y a jamais eu d'appel d'offre. Pourquoi avoir appuyé son mensonge ?

- Je ne pouvais pas donner raison à Shizuru. Nous avons besoin de savoir qui est cet homme.

- Il nous ment. Ceci nous donne donc un avant-goût de ce qu'il est.

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réagi à ce mensonge ? Pourquoi avoir accepté son offre ?

- Malgré qu'il nous mente sur cette partie, je ne peux que lui faire confiance.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je sais qui est derrière tout cela. Et que j'ai pleine confiance en cette personne.

* * *

><p>- Je suis flattée que Brigman se souvienne de moi.<p>

Natsuki fixa une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Celle-ci parcourait un dossier.

- Je ne comprends pas votre décision.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi. Je veux juste aller jusqu'au bout de mes capacités.

- Vos capacités ? Mais rien ne signale que vous allez les perdre.

- Les études ne sont pas d'accord avec vous.

La femme retira ses lunettes.

- Ecoutez … Je comprends mais il faut que vous-même compreniez que je ne peux pas garantir un résultat. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas la seule à décider. Nous ne pourrions peut-être rien tenter.

- Alors ne tentez rien.

- Mais …

- J'accepte la situation.

La femme fixa un instant Natsuki qui avala un comprimé.

- Je sais que la meilleure décision sera prise alors quelque soit la situation, je l'accepte.

La femme hocha la tête tout en remettant ses lunettes.

- Laissez-moi vous réexpliquer l'ensemble des possibilités une dernière fois.

Natsuki sentit son téléphone vibrer.

- Nous en reparlerons Docteur. Je dois répondre à cet appel.

Sur ce, elle sortit tout en décrochant. Un léger sourire orna son visage.

- … Merci de votre aide Smith.

* * *

><p>Natsuki rentra directement chez elle. Elle s'assied à table et fixa ses parents.<p>

- Où est Nao ?

- Avec Mai.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Elle secoua la tête lorsque sa mère tenta de parler.

- Pas maintenant Maman. Laisse-moi parler. Tu avais raison … Je ne vais pas bien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon alimentation ou la fatigue.

Kenta posa sa fourchette et fixa son aînée qui reprit difficilement.

- Quand nous sommes revenus au Japon, j'ai commencé à avoir des migraines de plus en plus fortes. J'ai fait des analyses mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Après mon retour aux Etats-Unis, je suis repartie à l'hôpital de Washington. J'ai une tumeur maligne.

- Par Kami …

- Maman s'il te plaît. L'emplacement est tel qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour la retirer totalement sans dommage alors j'ai refusé l'opération.

Natsuki vit son père prendre une légère teinte pâle pendant que sa mère essaya de retenir ses larmes.

- Le docteur Helene de l'hôpital de Fuuka a refait des analyses, scanners et d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens pas des termes précis. La tumeur a grossi depuis mon dernier bilan, c'est à dire un mois. Au vue de cela, elle pense qu'il est trop tard pour agir.

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme la ramena contre un corps chaud. Saeko serra désespérément sa fille. Natsuki sentit une boule dans sa gorge mais poursuivit tout en fixant son père sous le choc des informations.

- Elle souhaite par ailleurs respecter mon choix.

Kenta avala difficilement essayant de rester fort.

- Ton choix ?

- Si vous donnez votre consentement, une fois que je serais dans l'inconscience, elle tentera une opération.

- Peut-elle retirer la tumeur ?

- Elle essayera. Mais il se peut que je sois pire que … Avant.

Kenta fixa sa femme. Natsuki quant à elle se retira de l'emprise.

- La décision vous revient. Il n'y a que très peu de chance pour que je reste comme je suis. Je peux être handicapée moteur ou physique. Et cela à tous les niveaux possibles. Ou même … Mourir.

Kenta se releva et enveloppa sa fille dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur Papa.

- Tout ira bien.

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle, je regrette vous ne pouvez pas …<p>

Hikaru fronça les sourcils et allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une secrétaire apparut et s'inclina profondément.

- Je suis désolée Viola-sama mais cette personne n'a pas voulu …

- Kruger-han ? Vous pouvez disposer Naoko.

Hikaru fixa la jeune femme devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Kruger-han ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Pardonnez-moi ?

- Votre stupide fille.

Hikaru se releva.

- Shizuru est à l'étranger depuis bientôt une semaine. Y aurait-il un soucis avec ma fille qui soit dit en passant est loin d'être stupide ?

- C'est votre fille le souci.

- Je …

- Toute cette merde est de sa faute alors dites-lui qu'elle vient de condamner ma sœur avec ses conneries.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ma sœur est à l'hôpital. Mourante. Je vais perdre ma grande-sœur à cause de la stupidité de votre fille. Croyez bien qu'aucun des miens ne lui pardonnera.

- Nao attendez !

Nao serra fortement les poings tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Hikaru posa une main sur son épaule et la força à s'asseoir.

- Expliquez-moi …

Après le monologue de Nao, Hikaru essaya d'assimiler l'ensemble des informations.

- Vous pensez qu'elle ne s'est pas soignée à cause de ma fille ?

Nao hocha la tête tout en essuyant les restes de larmes.

- Même si ma fille est à l'origine de beaucoup de souffrance chez votre sœur, je ne pense pas que Natsuki-han a refusé l'opération à cause d'elle. Votre sœur a beaucoup souffert, vous le savez bien plus que moi. Je pense qu'elle a juste voulu profiter au maximum de sa condition actuelle. N'en auriez-vous pas fait autant ?

Nao fixa un instant l'homme puis se releva.

- Quand a lieu l'opération ?

- Ce soir. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement. C'était inapproprié.

Hikaru se releva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je comprend votre douleur et la partage croyez-moi. J'espère que votre sœur retrouvera ses facultés. Ma femme et moi prieront dans ce sens.

Nao hocha la tête. Tout en se retirant, elle murmura doucement.

- Shizuru n'a pas essayé de reprendre contact avec Natsuki depuis alors … Ne lui dites rien à ce sujet. C'est la dernière personne que je veux voir au chevet de ma sœur.

* * *

><p>Natsuki fixa son téléphone quand la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Pas vraiment. Laissez-moi encore quelques minutes.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Vous êtes mon Docteur alors ne vous gênez pas.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

Natsuki fixa Yohko.

- Je le fais pour ma famille. Ils ne tiendront pas plus longtemps. Alors mieux vaut le faire tout de suite. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent dans une attente indéterminée.

- Qu'en est-il de votre douleur ?

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Au moins 12.

Yohko secoua la tête. Natsuki fixa son téléphone puis murmura.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui. J'ai fait tout ce que je voulais faire.

- J'ai croisé votre sœur et vos parents.

- Je leur ai demandé de me laisser un instant pour passer un coup de fil.

- Je vois … Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Plus nous attendons, plus la situation évolue.

- Merci.

Yohko referma la porte, laissant seule Natsuki. Elle composa un numéro et attendit plusieurs sonneries jusqu'à l'entente de la messagerie. Elle laissa un message puis reclaqua le clapet de son portable et l'éteignit. Elle entendit cogner et fit face à sa famille et au médecin.

- Je suis prête. Allons-y.

**Fin du chapitre 8**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : ****Une partie de ce qui est décrit dans ce chapitre est du vécu. On ne sait jamais quelle attitude avoir face à la mort ou la peur de perdre un être cher. Voici ma vision des choses. Les réactions ne sont pas les mêmes pour tout le monde alors ne pensez pas que j'écris sur un sujet que je ne connais pas. Comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'y ai déjà fait face. Un spécial merci à Sailor Comos pour sa review qui m'a réchauffé le cœur. Bien évidemment je n'oublie pas les personnes me laissant régulièrement des reviews telles que kailyaenzo, Arya78 pour ne citer qu'eux. Lasolitaire.**

**Chapitre 9: Ne meurs pas.**

Shizuru entra dans Viola entreprise avec un léger sourire. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et fut surprise de voir ses parents s'inviter eux-même à l'intérieur.

- Ara ? Je sais que je suis partie depuis plus de dix jours mais je ne pensais pas que je vous manquerais autant.

Shizuru sourit mais se ravisa en voyant le regard de ses parents.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Monsieur Searrs est revenu sur son offre ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de l'entreprise Shizuru. Avez-vous écouté votre répondeur ?

Shizuru fixa la lumière rouge clignotant sur son bureau. Shizuma prit difficilement la parole.

- Je venais prendre un dossier quand vous avez reçu un appel.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous devriez l'écouter.

Shizuru fixa ses parents puis enclencha le répondeur.

- Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu vendredi à 17h08 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en moins d'une minute trente mais sache que je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire. Je veux mourir l'esprit léger alors sache que je t'aime et t'attendrais dans une autre vie. Une vie où j'espère tu me retourneras mes sentiments. Une vie où je serais assez bien pour toi. Une vie où je pourrais faire de toi ma princesse. Une vie où l'amour serait plus fort que tout. Adieu Shizuru …_Fin des nouveaux messages.

Shizuru fixa son répondeur, légèrement tremblante. Elle avala la boule prenant une place importante dans sa gorge et murmura difficilement.

- Trois jours …

Elle releva le regard vers ses parents , torturée entre la colère et la souffrance.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas … Par Kami … Natsuki …

Hikaru bloqua sa fille dans une étreinte.

- Nao-han nous a demandé de ne rien vous dire. Kenta a refusé notre visite à l'hôpital avant son opération.

Shizuru se défit de l'étreinte.

- Est-elle …

- Nous n'avons aucune information mon enfant.

Shizuru reprit ses clés mais fut retenue par le poignet. Elle se défit de l'emprise de son père. La colère ayant, au final, dépassé la souffrance.

- Je refuse ! Je …

- Shizuru ...

- Je vais à l'hôpital.

- Les Kruger ne souh...

- Ça m 'est bien égal de savoir ce qu'ils veulent ou non. Je … Je ne peux pas ... Non pas encore une fois

Shizuru s'éloigna et se rendit à l'hôpital malgré les demandes raisonnées de ses parents. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil, légèrement tremblante. Un sentiment bizarre envahit son corps. Une sorte de vertige associé à un vide. Elle chercha ses mots face à une jeune femme lui adressant un léger sourire. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Pourtant sa venue ici était simple. Elle finit par lâcher une phrase qui au final n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sa présence ici la justifiait déjà.

- Je viens voir une de vos patientes.

- Le nom de la patiente.

- Kruger Natsuki.

- Attendez un instant …. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Un instant de flottement et pourtant mentir à ce moment précis ne lui posait aucun problème.

- Oui.

- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

- Kruger ... Nao.

La femme fixa Shizuru. Celle-ci avait le regard vide. Où cette idée lui était venue ? Se faire passer pour Nao. Cette jeune femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé même dans leur plus jeunes années. Mais elle était de la même famille que Natsuki, la seule a qui elle pensait en ce moment précis.

- Il n'y a pas d'améliorations pour votre sœur. Nous l'avons par ailleurs mise dans une autre chambre, comme le voulaient vos parents.

- Je veux la voir.

- Bien sûr … Troisième étage, chambre 307.

Les parents … Elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle avala la peur remplissant sa gorge et resta stoïque malgré la douleur dans son ventre. Elle voulait s'écrouler face à cette douleur qui la rongeait. Ce sentiment d'impuissance … Non d'injustice de ne pas avoir su la nouvelle en temps et en heures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas … Elle devait rester forte car le plus dur était à venir. Elle le savait et pourtant ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler.

- Mes parents sont-ils déjà arrivés ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

Shizuru prit l'ascenseur puis se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée. Elle passa devant un panneau 'soins intensifs' et sentit un froid l'envahir. Ses pas étaient plus lents, plus incertains … Qu'allait-elle voir passer ce panneau … Elle essaya d'imaginer mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Vide. Seules les dernières paroles entendues sur le répondeur lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle poursuivit son avancée et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle fixa la porte où un panneau « ne pas déranger » était accolé. Elle respira lourdement et s'appuya un instant sur le mur opposé. Vertige et peur. Elle se remit droite après plusieurs minutes, tremblante et totalement congelée. Elle allait ouvrir quand la porte s'ouvrit par elle-même révélant une femme d'un âge mûr.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je viens voir Natsuki.

- Les visites sont limitées à la famille.

- ...

Le médecin semblait attendre. Shizuru présenta sa main.

- Nao Kruger.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

- Je suis le docteur Helene. Natsuki est ma patiente et j'ai déjà rencontré Nao Kruger.

Shizuru se figea mais trembla légèrement. Un autre sentiment apparu soudain : l'impuissance. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait.

- Laissez-moi la voir, je vous prie.

- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille ?

Shizuru sourit tristement. La vérité était déjà dure à assumer alors l'entendre d'une étrangère était d'autant plus douloureux.

- J'aurais dû si je n'avais pas été aussi ….

Yohko posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru. Celle-ci commença à sentir ses yeux lui piquer. Mais elle se refusait de pleurer en public.

- Je ne peux pas aller contre la demande des parents. Je suis désolée.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne …

- Je vous en prie.

Yohko fixa les environs.

- Elle ne va pas bien.

Shizuru blanchit sur le coup, ce qui alerta Yohko. Celle-ci souffla. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Shizuru à l'intérieur. Elle ferma à clé avec son badge et se retourna pour trouver Shizuru en pleures devant une jeune femme alitée. Yohko décida de poursuivre son explication.

- La tumeur a envahi une partie non négligeable du bulbe rachidien. J'ai réussi à l'extraire mais Natsuki a fait une hémorragie sérieuse puis un arrêt cardiaque privant son cerveau d'oxygène pendant une période que nous jugeons incertaine concernant les répercussions sur les fonctions cérébrales de Natsuki. En d'autre terme, nous ne savons pas si elle va se réveiller et si cela est le cas, les dommages infligés à son cerveau.

Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki. Le remord avait rejoint le flou de ses sentiments.

- Ne meurs pas … S'il te plaît. J'ai été aveugle et tellement égoïste … Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait à ce point. Je t'en prie Natsuki …

Yohko observa le tracé cérébral mais ne distingua aucun changement. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune ayant fini par craquer émotionnellement.

- Je suis désolée mais vous devez vous en aller. Je pourrais vraiment avoir des ennuis.

- Laissez-moi quelques minutes avec elle. S'il vous plaît.

Yohko porta son regard vers l'horloge murale.

- Les Kruger arrivent généralement vers 11h00 alors il vous reste un peu de temps. Je vous laisse dix minutes.

Shizuru était concentrée sur Natsuki. Elle lui caressa le visage. Cette sensation … Froideur. Natsuki était pâle et froide. Elle était reliée à plusieurs machines dont Shizuru ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement et cela ne la rassura guère. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle redessina le contour de la paumette de Natsuki pour finir par prendre la main de celle-ci dans les siennes.

- Mon souhait était que tu sois mienne Natsuki. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour toi Natsuki mais quand les difficultés financières sont apparues … J'ai abandonné tout espoir de te revoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais … Je pensais que tu ferais ta vie là-bas … Sans moi. Alors j'ai accepté l'offre de Reito pour sauver l'entreprise familiale. Mais quand tu es revenue … Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière … Même si au plus profond de moi je ne désirais que cela. Mais aujourd'hui Natsuki … Je te le jure devant Kami, je serais là pour toi et t'accepterais quelque soit la part de toi qu'il restera. Mais je t'en supplie … Reste avec moi ... Ouvre les yeux Natsuki.

Shizuru fixa la réponse cérébrale et secoua la tête. Le tracé était le même depuis son arrivée. Les miracles n'existent pas après tout. Elle se releva et murmura tout en essuyant les larmes à venir.

- Crois-moi que je resterais auprès de toi si je le pouvais. Mais ils sembleraient que ce ne soit pas la volonté de ta famille.

Elle caressa doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Je t'attendrais Natsuki et reviendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

* * *

><p>- Comment ça Nao Kruger s'est déjà présentée à l'accueil ?<p>

- Pièce d'identité.

- Mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ! Je suis Nao Kruger et …

Nao s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua une jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la gifla assez brutalement.

- Comment oses-tu lui rendre visite et surtout te faire passer pour moi !

Shizuru se retrouva à terre et se releva doucement.

- Je suis désolée.

Nao la gifla de nouveau suite à la colère. Elle allait la gifler une troisième fois lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par une voix.

- Nao ça suffit ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital !

Nao se retourna pour faire face à ses parents. Sa mère s'avança vers Shizuru pour l'aider à la relever mais celle-ci se défit de l'emprise.

- C'est de sa faute !

- Non!

- Ma faute ! Tu crois vraiment que tout ceci est de ma faute !

Nao recula face à la colère de Shizuru. Celle-ci reprit plus douloureusement.

- Tu devrais blâmer tes parents plutôt que de me mettre toute la responsabilité sur le dos.

- De quel droit …

- Je voulais m'engager avec elle dès nos 15 ans !

Nao s'arrêta, surprise par les propos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci respira difficilement. Nao sortit de son mutisme.

- M'man, P'pa c'est vrai ?

Kenta fixa les différentes personnes les dévisageant étrangement.

- Reprenons cette discussion en privée. Venez Shizuru.

Une fois dans la chambre de Natsuki, Nao ne quitta pas des yeux ses parents. Shizuru essuya sa lèvre inférieure blessée.

- Alors ?

Kenta s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Natsuki.

- Oui c'est la vérité.

Saeko prit place aux côtés de son mari.

- Nous en avons longuement parlé avec vos parents et sommes venus à un accord.

Shizuru prit place sur la chaise proche de Natsuki

- Un accord ?

- Kenta et votre père étaient d'accord sur votre engagement dans le cas où Natsuki serait capable de prendre et comprendre ses décisions à l'âge de 18 ans. Mais comme vous le savez … Ce n'était pas le cas, pas entièrement en tout cas. Nous avons ensuite eu notion de votre engagement auprès de l'héritier Kanzaki alors nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cela.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Natsuki ne le sait pas non plus.

Nao frotta l'arrière de son cou puis fixa Shizuru.

- Pour tout à l'heure …

- Je l'ai mérité.

Nao hocha la tête puis s'assied à son tour sur la dernière place vide. Le silence avait alors pris place dans la pièce. Seul le 'bip' régulier du moniteur cardiaque signalait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.

**Fin du chapitre 9**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Ne me fuis pas.**

- Elle s'est réveillée ? J'arrive.

Shizuru sortit rapidement de Viola Entreprise et roula à une vitesse folle jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle ne prit pas le temps de saluer le personnel soignant qu'elle côtoyait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Les sentiments de peur et de tristesses accumulés ces derniers jours avaient laissé place à une toute autre émotion : le soulagement. Elle ouvrit une porte et fit face à Natsuki buvant un peu d'eau avec l'aide de sa sœur. Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer la scène ne sachant pas quoi dire et surtout quoi faire. Durant ces deux semaines, elle avait envisagé le pire. Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à la perte de la jeune femme à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde. Elle avait pleuré presque tous les soirs tenant fermement son téléphone, priant pour qu'il ne sonne pas. Tous les soirs, elle s'endormait d'épuisement et faisait de multiples cauchemars. Mais là, la chose qu'elle souhaitait le plus malgré les réticences de son esprit concret était belle et bien arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas pleurer encore une fois. Elle avait assez pleuré et devait montrer autrement son soulagement. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, fatigué et légèrement amaigri.

- Natsuki ...

L'interpellée fixa Shizuru et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Shizuru resta sous le choc. Natsuki avait-elle perdu la mémoire ? Tant d'attente pour être réuni à sa moitié pour rien ? C'était certes égoïste de la part de Shizuru d'avoir de telles pensées mais elle ne pourrait pas se relever si Natsuki l'avait définitivement rayé de sa mémoire. Inconsciemment ou non, cela signifiait pour elle un échec, une douleur supplémentaire à celle qu'elle avait enfoui dans son cœur durant toutes ces années. Elle resta droite mais légèrement tremblante, regardant son homologue de ses yeux fatigués. Nao, témoin de la scène, prit délicatement la parole tout en posant une main sur celle de sa grande-sœur.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Natsuki posa son regard sur sa sœur puis sur Shizuru, qui s'était changée en statut de pierres. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

- Elle paraît assez vielle alors … Maman ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Shizuru resta pétrifiée. Elle fut sortie de stupeur lorsqu'elle entendit les deux sœurs éclataient de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait …

Shizuru allait demander des explications lorsqu'elle remarqua une expression de douleur sur le visage de la convalescente. Natsuki grimaça légèrement tout en posant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête. Nao se releva avec un regard soucieux mais finit par se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu dois te reposer. Nous devrions repasser plus tard.

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Nao passer en premier, mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Avant de refermer la porte, elle prononça avec une voix tremblante.

- Je veux rester un peu avec elle.

Une fois seules, Shizuru s'adossa à la porte et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

- Natsuki …

Celle-ci massa légèrement sa nuque et répondit calmement.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester debout.

Shizuru s'avança vers le rebord du lit et finit par prendre place sur le siège plus tôt occupé par Nao. Elle fixa un instant Natsuki puis murmura doucement.

- Je …

- Je sais.

Shizuru porta son regard sur la jeune femme qui se réinstalla sur le dos tout en fermant les yeux. Celle-ci souffla légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je vous ai entendu. J'étais en semi-conscience. Mais j'ai tout entendu et tout ressenti.

Shizuru sentit un froid l'envahir bientôt remplacé par une chaleur apaisante. Son cœur battait à un rythme plus élevé face aux dires de la jeune femme. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par saisir délicatement la main de Natsuki entre les siennes. Celle-ci se laissa faire puis reprit plus difficilement.

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes. A partir de mes genoux.

Shizuru fixa la partie signalée mais se fit interrompre dans ses pensées.

- Le doc' a dit que c'était dû à l'hémorragie. Ça peut être temporaire ou définitif. Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer.

Shizuru hocha la tête et fit face à un regard vert émeraude. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas perçu depuis son enfance. Une requête silencieuse que la Natsuki du passé lui faisait sans cesse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas connaissance de sa demande silencieuse. Mais comme autrefois, Shizuru l'avait perçu et interprété. Elle avait toujours répondu par un geste ou une parole réconfortante à cela. Mais aujourd'hui, elles n'étaient plus des enfants. Les gestes de l'enfance n'avaient plus leurs places. Ils n'étaient pas assez convaincants. Pas assez représentatifs de ce que deux adultes pouvaient se promettre l'un à l'autre. Un silence engloba la pièce durant cette prise de conscience de la jeune Viola. Elle fixa un instant le lit puis se leva de sa place. Elle se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et s'allongea dessus tout en enlaçant Natsuki. Celle-ci se figea légèrement mais laissa la jeune femme lui caresser les cheveux. Elle commençait à ressentir la nécessité de se reposer. Avant de laisser place au sommeil, elle entendit un léger murmure.

- Je serais là pour toi, Natsuki.

- Je …

- Fais-moi confiance.

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?<p>

Saeko caressa les cheveux de son aînée qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme. Plus de deux heures que la discussion tournait en rond. Kenta passa une main sur son visage, signe de lassitude. Nao quant à elle, se releva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, signe d'un ras le bol plus que présent. Saeko fixa sa fille en attente de réponses. Celle-ci finit par redire les quelques paroles déjà prononcées au moins une vingtaine de fois.

- Y'a dix domestiques alors si j'ai besoin, je pense que j'aurais de l'aide.

- Tu es sûre ? Appelles-nous si tu as besoin de ...

- Maman ! Tout ira bien. Allez à votre gala. Je peux survivre quelques heures sans toi, papa ou Nao.

Natsuki fixa le départ de la limousine, non sans un certain soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, après avoir donné leur soirée aux différents personnels. Seul le majordome avait insisté pour rester, au grand damne de Natsuki qui ne souhaitait qu'un peu de solitude. Solitude qui avait été un mot banni de son vocabulaire depuis son réveil. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans avoir sa mère à proximité. Malgré la frustration résultant de ce comportement maternel, Natsuki ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère. La peur avait définitivement changé Saeko en une mère protectrice voir surprotectrice envers sa progéniture. Natsuki frotta ses paumes de mains puis souffla légèrement. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, c'était son quotidien. Elle se hissa jusqu'au fauteuil et poussa le fauteuil roulant sur le côté. Elle saisit la télécommande et s'arrêta de pianoter lorsqu'elle visualisa le début d'un film lui convenant. Après moins de quarante minutes de film, elle entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Elle secoua la tête. Elle y avait cru à ce moment de tranquillité ...

- Dites à ma mère que je vais bien et qu'elle peut retourner à son gala.

Natsuki entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix claire.

- Ara Natsuki a le don de me prendre pour Saeko-han. Je vais finir par mal le prendre.

Natsuki tourna légèrement la tête pour visualiser une jeune femme habillée en robe de soirée, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Eh bien je m'installe pour suivre … Un film d'action apparemment.

- Non je voulais dire ...

- J'ai parfaitement compris Natsuki. J'ai vu tes parents à la réception alors j'en ai profité pour venir.

Natsuki secoua la tête. Ne retrouverait-elle plus jamais une infime part d'intimité ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Shizuru baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis reporta son regard sur Natsuki. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant échapper la raison de sa présence.

- Je veux être avec toi. Ta présence me manque.

- Nous nous sommes vues il y a trois jours.

- Je ne te manque pas ?

Natsuki fixa l'écran, mal l'aise par cette situation. Faire face à ses sentiments et surtout les dire à voix haute n'as jamais été quelque chose qu'elle faisait facilement.

- Si … Bien sûr que si tu m'as manqué.

- Je suis venue pour obtenir une chose précise en fait.

Natsuki fixa avec amusement Shizuru. Celle-ci portait un léger sourire. Natsuki se remémora son passé et sourit à son tour. Généralement, Shizuru portait ce sourire lorsqu'elle voulait absolument quelque chose. Et elle ne prenait jamais non comme réponse.

- Je me disais aussi. Que veux-tu ? Un verre ? Un film te correspondant plus ? Une balade à l'extérieur ? Dîner ? Je t'écoute. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis alors dis-moi.

- Ara Natsuki a mal compris. Ce n'est pas pour ce genre de choses que je souhaite.

Natsuki sentit une main caresser ses cheveux puis effleurer doucement ses lèvres. Shizuru l'embrassa doucement tout en essayant d'approfondir le baiser. Natsuki se décala doucement.

- Shizuru ...

- Embrasse-moi Natsuki.

Celle-ci fixa ses jambes.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu n'en as pas envi ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai envi.

Shizuru hocha légèrement la tête. Natsuki reçut un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel sur les lèvres. Shizuru s'allongea doucement, faisant reposer sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre jeune femme.

- Ne me rejette pas Natsuki. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Tu m'as dit de te laisser trois mois. J'ai respecté ce que tu voulais.

Natsuki caressa doucement les cheveux bruns de Shizuru. Elle adorait la sensation, le sentiment qui se propageait dans son corps face à ce geste si commun. La réalité reprit rapidement le dessus dans l'esprit de Natsuki.

- Et si je ne remarche pas?

- Cela ne changera rien à mes sentiments.

- Mais …

- J'ai parlé à mes parents.

- A propos de quoi?

- De nous.

Natsuki se figea légèrement mais Shizuru poursuivit tout en embrassant la main caressant ses cheveux.

- Je leur ai demandé de poursuivre ce que je leur avais demandé, il y a plus de dix ans.

- Mes parents refuseront. Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi si je ...

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres mit fin à son désaccord.

- Tes parents ont accepté. Il n'y a plus que toi Natsuki.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Même Nao était contente de l'apprendre. Alors accepte-le Natsuki. Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis sourit légèrement.

- Nous pouvons au moins faire un essai.

Après plus d'une heure à regarder la télévision dans le cas de Natsuki et Natsuki dans le cas de Shizuru, Natsuki décida de prendre son congé.

- Je suis désolée Shizuru mais je suis fatiguée.

Shizuru hocha la tête et fut surprise de la rapidité ainsi que la dextérité manuelle dont faisait preuve Natsuki pour se repositionner correctement dans son fauteuil roulant. Shizuru se releva à son tour, non pas pour se diriger vers la sortie mais vers le lieu de couchage de Natsuki.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui ?

- Je … Je voudrais me mettre à l'aise pour me reposer.

- Je t'en prie.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

- Je … Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au hall ?

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'autre jeune femme.

- Je ne partirais pas … Pas cette fois.

Elle déboutonna doucement la chemise de Natsuki tout en caressant doucement la peau blanchâtre se situant en dessous.

- Shiz...

- Chut.

Shizuru retira le vêtement puis saisit doucement l'habit couvrant les jambes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixa Shizuru en quête de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te déshabille.

- Oui j'avais vu merci.

- Alors pourquoi Natsuki demande?

- Shizuru ...

Celle-ci attrapa fermement Natsuki et la posa sur son lit. Elle l'allongea doucement et commença à retirer ses propres vêtements. Natsuki prit une légère teinte rougeâtre à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir un corps dans son lit tel que celui qui lui faisait face.

- Ara Natsuki ne devrait pas regarder de cette manière.

- Je … suis désolée.

Shizuru rigola légèrement et s'allongea à côté de Natsuki.

- Je veux dormir avec toi. Tu veux bien ?

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme la ramenant vers un corps chaud et doux. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux tout en sentant des caresses le long de ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Shizuru fixait l'ange endormie dans ses bras lorsque la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.<p>

- Natsuki ? Nous sommes …

Saeko s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Saeko-han, nous n'avons fait que dormir.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne vous ai pas aperçu ce soir.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en se décalant de l'emprise de l'autre jeune femme. Elle la fixa un instant puis murmura doucement.

- Je l'aime depuis si longtemps … Toute cette douleur et peine aurait pu être évitées si certaines décisions n'avaient pas été prises à notre insu.

- Vous nous en voulez pour avoir refusé votre union ?

Shizuru fixa un instant Saeko mais finit par secouer la tête. Tout en se rhabillant, elle poursuivit avec une légère colère percevable.

- La seule chose que je souhaite c'est son bien. Je sais que les personnes l'entourant ont le même souhait que moi alors vous en vouloir pour le passé ne changera rien. Je vais donc essayer de restreindre ce sentiment pour en développer un autre à votre égard.

Elle embrassa légèrement Natsuki sur les lèvres puis passa à côté de Saeko , légèrement surprise par la réponse de la jeune héritière.

- Dites-lui que je repasserais en début de soirée.

**Fin du chapitre 10**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Un avenir s'ouvre à nous**

- Vous y êtes presque !

Natsuki respira à grosses gouttes essayant de rester droite tout en continuant sa progression. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter et se vit partir en avant. Au lieu de sentir le matelas, elle se fit ramener vers un corps qui la tenait fermement. La jeune femme fixa l'autre personne et soupira en signe de découragement.

- C'est inutile. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et reposa Natsuki dans son fauteuil.

- Vous n'en êtes peut-être pas consciente mais vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis la semaine dernière. Vous tenez sur vos jambes.

- Oui grâce aux poutres de soutien. Sans elles, je ne tiendrais pas une seconde sur mes jambes.

Le jeune homme s'abaissa à hauteur de Natsuki.

- Vous devez réadapter votre corps. Le reste se fera avec le temps. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous remarcherez d'ici quelques années.

Natsuki souffla et fixa la fenêtre.

- Quelques années …

Le jeune homme allait répliquer mais se contenta de sourire à la vue d'une jeune femme.

- Viola-sama. A l'heure, comme toujours.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et s'inclina en signe de respect. Puis, elle fixa Natsuki. Celle-ci secoua la tête. Shizuru s'abaissa et embrassa chastement la jeune femme.

- Je vais chercher tes affaires. Attends-moi ici.

Une fois l'héritière hors de vue, le jeune homme reprit la discussion.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer que vous tenez sur vos jambes ?

Natsuki porta son regard vers la porte par laquelle Shizuru avait disparu.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réjouisse pour rien. Je lui dirais quand je serais capable de marcher plus de deux minutes et ce sans appui.

* * *

><p>Natsuki fixa Shizuru qui s'arrêta dans son travail suite au regard persévérant de sa compagne.<p>

- Natsuki désire quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Restes-tu avec moi ?

Shizuru joua avec son stylo puis finit par le déposer. Elle contourna la table et prit place sur les genoux de sa compagne. Elle se colla contre elle, ressentant un léger frisson. Natsuki essaya de rester stoïque malgré le sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur l'enveloppant. Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et murmura doucement.

- Cesses de me repousser Natsuki.

- Je ...

- Je ne partirais pas. Même si tu me le demande … Je resterais. Quitte à ce que tu me déteste comme il y a quelques années.

Natsuki se figea suite à la révélation. Elle se détendit et plaça l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Shizuru alors que l'autre jouait avec les cheveux châtains clairs.

- Je ne te déteste pas Shizuru.

- Mais tu l'as fait.

- Et je me déteste d'autant plus. J'aurais dû comprendre … Je suis désolée Shizuru.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et embrassa le cou de son aimée.

- Je t'aime ma 'Suki.

Natsuki ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire.

- Ton père est venu me voir … Pour ...

- Le mariage. Oui je sais. Il m'en a parlé.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans ses caresses mais poursuivit après un léger souffle.

- Un mariage est un engagement à vie … Je ne veux pas ça avec toi dans l'immédiat.

Shizuru se décala de l'emprise et alla se rasseoir sans un mot, sous le regard surpris de Natsuki. Celle-ci allait demander une explication mais se fit couper par sa compagne.

- Si Natsuki peut me laisser … J'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

- Shi ...

- Plus tard Natsuki.

* * *

><p>- Mais pourquoi tu lui as balancé ça ?<p>

Natsuki frotta sa main sur son visage et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an et là tu lui balances que tu ne veux pas être sa femme. Tu croyais qu'elle allait sauter au plafond ?

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai des doutes Nao.

Nao secoua la tête et avala le reste de son verre.

- Où est-elle ?

- En voyage d'affaire.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

Natsuki joua avec ses mains.

- Plusieurs semaines.

Nao fixa sa sœur et vit une certaine détresse dans ses yeux. Celle-ci reprit plus difficilement.

- Je suis en train de la perdre … Encore.

Nao grimaça.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes.

- Je lui ai déjà dit.

- Il y a plus d'un an et tu croyais ne pas survivre à l'opération!

Natsuki se ratatina dans son siège tout en grommelant.

- Mes sentiments et mes propos n'ont pas changé depuis.

Nao leva les yeux en l'air.

- Et elle est sensée le deviner ?

- Eh ! Me fais pas la morale ! Genre tu le dis souvent à Mai toi ?

- Tous les jours … Même plusieurs fois par jour. Et je lui montre aussi.

- Comment ?

Nao porta un léger sourire sadique.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Natsuki secoua la tête. L'esprit de Nao fit soudain tilt.

- Nan t'es sérieuse ?

- Hein ?

Nao se releva et explosa de rire.

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ...

Natsuki s'empourpra d'un coup et explosa.

- Je suis infirme ! Comment veux-tu que je lui donne du plaisir ! Et pis … Shizuru est … Traditionnelle. Elle veut attendre que l'on soit marié … Pour …. Enfin tu comprends.

Nao plaça sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

- Tu n'es pas infirme ! Tu arrives à faire quelques pas avec des béquilles. Tu y arriveras.

- ...

Nao se releva et s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta dans son avancée.

- Concernant Shizuru ...

Natsuki releva son regard. Nao poursuivit tout en s'éloignant.

- Parles-lui. Explique-lui les choses … Et dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Les choses s'atténueront. Tu ne te relèveras pas si tu la perds … Et j'en ai assez de te voir souffrir. Laisses-toi vivre Natsuki.

* * *

><p>Shizuru était allongée sur un lit d'hôtel et fixa le plafond. Une légère sonnerie la coupa de son observation. Elle saisit son téléphone et soupira doucement face au prénom lui faisant face.<p>

- Bonsoir Natsuki.

- Salut ...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Shizuru se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'écouter la respiration de sa compagne, pendant que celle-ci essayait de rassembler toutes ses pensées.

- Je suis désolée Shizuru.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

- Je pensais que tu allais m'appeler à ton arrivée mais … Trois jours que j'attends de tes nouvelles.

Shizuru mordit sa lèvre inférieure mais essaya de rester froide.

- Je ne pensais pas que Natsuki serait intéressée de savoir si j'étais arrivée ou non.

- Shizuru …

Celle-ci se mit en position assise et attendit la suite. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une ouverture de canette et sourit légèrement. Pour autant, elle ne parla pas.

- Tu as mal compris mes propos … Je veux juste être à la hauteur Shizuru et là … Je ne le suis pas.

Shizuru soupira légèrement et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

- Natsuki, ...

- Je sais que tu es blessée et que tu ne désires pas me parler. Alors j'attendrais que tu reviennes et te laisserais tranquille mais avant je veux te dire une chose importante.

Shizuru respira difficilement.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je … Ah merde !

Shizuru fut surprise par la réponse et entendit une multitude de mots plus ou moins crus.

- Natsuki tout va bien ?

Elle entendit un léger rire.

- Même quand tu es en colère contre moi, tu t'inquiètes de ce qui peut m'arriver. Oui je vais bien … J'ai juste fait tomber quelque chose.

Le silence reprit peu à peu sa place. Shizuru décida de rompre le silence.

- Nat...

- Je t'aime Shizuru.

Shizuru resta surprise par la révélation mais se fit couper dans son étonnement.

- C'est tellement clair pour moi que je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de l'entendre mais je t'aime Shizuru. Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes mal mes propos. Je veux juste être digne de toi, de ton amour. Digne d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne le suis pas … Alors je t'en prie, reviens-moi et laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

Shizuru entendit le son caractéristique d'un appel terminé et fixa son téléphone. Elle murmura doucement avec un léger sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi Natsuki.

Natsuki souffla et reposa son téléphone. Elle fixa un instant le ciel et tendit la main pour attraper sa béquille. Après plusieurs pas plus ou moins délicats, elle s'affala sur son canapé. Elle posa la béquille à côté d'elle et murmura.

- Bientôt … Je serais digne de ton amour Shizuru.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sourit à la vue de sa fille.<p>

- Shizuru ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour la réception en votre honneur.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et fixa la salle remplie de personnes. Elle distingua sa mère avec les Tokiha et chercha du regard une personne en particulier. Hikaru posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille et murmura doucement.

- Les Kruger arriveront un peu plus tard.

Shizuru hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa mère. Celle-ci étreignit sa fille.

- Bonne anniversaire mon enfant.

- Merci Mère.

Shizuru sentit une personne derrière et se retourna pour voir Reito avec un léger sourire. Elle essaya de passer mais celui-ci la bloqua.

- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement Shizuru.

Celle-ci fixa le jeune homme et vit une émotion triste dans son regard. Celui-ci allait continuer lorsqu'il visualisa une jeune femme. Il sourit et lui présenta sa main.

- Shizuru, je te présente ma douce. Aiko voici Shizuru.

Celle-ci s'inclina et sourit légèrement.

- Reito m'a parlé de vous. J'espère que nous pourrions parler vous et moi.

Shizuru hocha la tête et laissa le couple s'en aller. Shizuma fixa sa fille.

- Il semblerait qu'il suive enfin les traces de son père.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- Yo Shizuru ! Bon anniv' !

Nao sortit de nulle part et enferma Shizuru dans une étreinte sous le regard surpris de l'autre jeune femme. Nao se décala et embrassa légèrement Mai tout en lui murmurant une chose à l'oreille la faisant rougir. Shizuru sortit de son mutisme.

- Où est …

- Natsuki ? Dans le coin mais où ?. Elle ne veut pas se montrer devant des personnes ne la connaissant pas. Mai tu viens ? Les amuse-bouches nous attendent !

Mai secoua la tête mais se fit traîner de force vers le buffet. Shizuma rigola légèrement, bientôt imitée par Hitomi.

- Nao est vraiment …

- Vous me retirez les mots de la bouche ma chère Hitomi.

Shizuru soupira et s'excusa auprès de sa mère. Elle remonta la salle de réception, saluant les différentes personnes et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua le couple Kruger. Saeko s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer et reprit sa discussion. Shizuru décida de s'isoler et de prendre un peu l'air. Elle s'arrêta devant une fontaine et s'assied à son bord. Plus d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'elle ne distingue une forme familière.

- Reste où tu es Shizuru.

Celle-ci se contenta de fixer l'avancée de son homologue. Natsuki se déplaça à un rythme lent mais confiant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de sa compagne qui resta sous le choc. Natsuki sourit légèrement et murmura doucement.

- Joyeux anniversaire Shizuru.

Celle-ci se releva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

- Mais … Comment … Depuis combien de temps tu …

- Je marche ? Depuis une dizaine de jours … Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Shizuru sentit une main légère sur son visage et une autre la forçant à se rapprocher vers le corps lui faisant face. Natsuki serra doucement l'autre jeune femme contre elle et murmura.

- Je t'aime tellement Shizuru.

En guise de réponse, elle reçut un baiser auquel elle répondit sans se faire prier. Shizuru caressa doucement la joue de Natsuki.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi.

Natsuki relâcha son emprise et s'installa elle-même sur le rebord de la fontaine.

- Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps debout sans soutien.

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'installa à son tour à côté de l'autre jeune femme.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui ?

Natsuki ancra son regard dans celui de Shizuru.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Celle-ci continua à fixer la jeune femme qui sourit légèrement.

- Je t'écoute.

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Elle grommela quelques paroles n'ayant aucun sens pour Shizuru puis finit par balancer deux petits mots.

- Epouse-moi.

Shizuru resta choquée par la demande et sentit une chose douce entre ses mains. Elle fixa l'objet et respira difficilement. Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

- Epouse-moi Shizuru Viola.

Natsuki fixa un instant la jeune femme qui n'émit aucune parole. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter que ses actions aient été les bonnes. Elle amorça une retraite mais se fit couper dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru pleurer.

- Shi … Ne pleures pas je t'en prie … Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas … Pas aujourd'hui mais … Stupide Nao ! J'aurais dû te le demander demain … Tu veux arrêter de pleurer … On en reparlera demain ou … Un autre jour … D'accord ? Oublies juste les dix dernières minutes Shizuru ...

- Natsuki ne comprend donc vraiment rien.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son monologue et vit un large sourire sur le visage de Shizuru. Celle-ci embrassa sa moitié qui resta sous le choc du baiser. Des envies plus ou moins obscènes traversèrent son esprit face au baiser. Shizuru se cala contre Natsuki et murmura doucement.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui.

Natsuki fredonna légèrement et murmura à son tour.

- C'est donc oui ?

Shizuru se redressa et prit délicatement la main de Natsuki. Elle la plaça sur sa poitrine.

- Mon cœur n'a jamais battu de cette manière Natsuki.

Natsuki pressa légèrement sa main sur la poitrine de Shizuru et sourit légèrement.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Hum ?

Natsuki embrassa la jeune femme et caressa de son autre main ses cheveux.

- Cette place particulière que j'ai dans ton cœur. C'est la place de l'amour … La place de l'avenir … La clé de notre monde.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**FIN **


End file.
